PRÍNCIPE DE LA PASION (4)
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Como primogénito y heredero al trono, Endimión siente el peso de la antigua maldición en sus hombros. Pero cuando se cede a una noche de pasión y descubre a su compañera ¿Será capaz de convencerla de que regrese con él a tiempo para salvar a su amado reino?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 1

Invierno de 1270

Laderas de las montañas del Ben Nevis

La noche barrió la tierra como las alas de un cuervo, empapando el pequeño pueblo de Escocia en la oscuridad. Endimión Chiba dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad igualando el cansancio que crecía dentro de él.

Suspiró profundamente y se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa de madera delante de la chimenea. El albergue era pequeño pero limpio, y aunque debería salir en busca de su compañera, el agotamiento y el frío lo llevaron dentro de esas puertas. Le gustaba el pequeño pueblo, porque estaba cerca del cruce que le llevaría a su hogar.

Hogar.

El fuego calentó el frío que se asentaba en sus huesos por las temperaturas glaciales que habían caído hace dos días. Echaba de menos el calor de Milenio de plata . Se perdió en los recuerdos del amor suave y la sonrisa de su madre y la manera en que su padre le preguntaba su opinión, como heredero al trono. Pero sobre todo, echaba de menos a sus tres hermanos.

Siendo el mayor, dejó Milenio de plata en primer lugar. Había esperado ser el primero en regresar. Sin embargo, estaba destinado a ser el último.

Endimión frotó la palma de su mano sobre sus ojos, enviando destellos rojos detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos se sentían como si la arena estuviera incrustada en ellos por tantas noches sin dormir y su cuerpo cansado hasta el alma.

Durante mucho tiempo, buscó a su compañera moviéndose de ciudad en ciudad, y de vez en cuando con la ayuda del Fae. Cuando Kunzite lo envió con su hermano menor Darién, con una advertencia, que se llevaría todo lo que había dentro de Endimión si se marchaba con su hermano.

Ver a Darién había sido maravilloso. Pero la despedida había cortado a Endimión más profundo que cualquier puñal.

Todo lo que podía esperar era que Darién hubiera logrado regresar a Milenio de plata con su compañera.

Endimión resopló, cuando levanto una jarra de cerveza para beber un largo trago, dejando que el líquido le quemara un sendero por la garganta. Era la maldita maldición que enviaba a los hermanos fuera de la seguridad de su reino mágico para buscar a sus compañeras, una maldición de una princesa mimada Fae, egoísta, que había sido el juguete de uno de sus antepasados.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la taza. Si solo Endimión pudiera encontrar a su antepasado y estrangularlo antes de que perjudicara a todo el linaje Chiba.

Cada hermano se había ido de Milenio de plata al cumplir los veintiún años. Cada uno de ellos tenía hasta la quinta luna del año de la cosecha para volver con sus compañeras. Dado que el tiempo pasaba más lento en Milenio de plata que en cualquier otro lugar, el tiempo era diferente en Escocia cuando salieron de sus compuertas.

Si tan solo fuera fácil de encontrar a sus compañeras, pero la tarea se vio complicada por los Tnargs, malvadas bestias con una tarea en mente... matar a las compañeras de los Chiba. Cuando los antepasados de Endimión habían logrado encontrar a sus compañeras y evadir a los Tnarg, la princesa Fae de las hadas intervino y trasladó a las futuras compañeras en el tiempo, tratando de destruir a los Chiba.

Afortunadamente, había estado Kunzite, un comandante Fae y amigo de Milenio de plata . Había sido Kunzite quien había ayudado a los tres hermanos Chiba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por Endimión.

Endimión se bebió del resto de la cerveza y cerró de golpe la taza sobre la mesa. La ira y la frustración amenazaban con ahogarlo. Miró de nuevo al fuego y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

He fracasado. Le he fallado a todos en Milenio de plata , pero por sobre todo a mi familia.

Su familia y todo en Milenio de plata dejaría de existir si no volvía con su pareja a tiempo, y parecía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder. Todo porque no había sido capaz de encontrar a su compañera.

La quinta luna del año de cosecha era en pocos días. ¿Cómo podría localizar a su compañera y convencerla de dejar su mundo y su familia atrás para viajar a un reino mágico en tan poco tiempo?

Era imposible y eso era exactamente lo que la princesa quería.

Como heredero de Milenio de plata , nunca pensó Endimión que fracasaría. Por más de cuatro años, había estado buscando a la mujer que lo complementara plenamente, a la mujer que le estaba destinado para la eternidad. Por supuesto que no la había encontrado hasta ahora.

"¿Quieres otra?"

La voz melódica, suave traspaso a través de sus reflexiones. Parpadeó y se volvió del fuego para encontrar a una mujer a su lado. Su pelo era de color miel con reflejos de oro. Los rizos se habían soltado de su gruesa trenza y enmarcaban su rostro.

Se preguntó cómo sería su pelo si cayera a su alrededor y si era tan tersa y suave como parecía.

"¿Mi Señor?" preguntó ella.

Endimión inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras miraba en sus ojos un inusual color gris. Había algo familiar en la chica como si ya la conociera.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Me gustaría otra."

Las comisuras de los labios se elevaron en una sonrisa antes de girarse sobre sus talones y pasar a la barra. Endimión vio la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban al caminar y sentía que él estaba respondiendo a sus curvas. Caminaba con la gracia de una reina y con el mando de un general, una mezcla fascinante para un hombre que había estado carente por un largo tiempo.

Pero había algo en su rostro de forma de corazón, que le dijo a Endimión que había visto a la chica antes. Pero, ¿dónde? Se había aventurado cerca de este pueblo, cuando se fue de Milenio de plata, pero ni una sola vez se detuvo en la posada.

Observo más de cerca a la chica, viendo cómo las cejas de color miel se arqueaban suavemente sobre sus grandes ojos, que se inclinaban un poco hacia arriba en las esquinas. Sus pómulos eran altos, el mentón obstinado le decía que tenía una buena educación. Su mirada se dirigió a su boca y labios rojos maravillosamente llenos que exigían atención.

Tenía una estatura mediana y una sonrisa fácil, como si el mundo no la hubiese vencido todavía. Sus curvas suaves, todo en el lugar correcto hicieron que Endimión se diera cuenta. Su color de piel era claro, brillante y cálido por la luz del fuego, mientras se acercaba.

"Aquí tiene." dijo y le dejó el tazón.

Endimión le lanzó una moneda, sorprendiéndose cuando ella la atrapó hábilmente en la mano. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Ella se negó a encontrar su mirada.

"¿Mi nombre?"

No dejó de observar la forma en que arrugó las cejas, antes de que le preguntara. "Sí. ¿Tu nombre?"

"Serenity, mi señor."

Le gustaba el sonido de eso. "Bueno, Serenity, ¿por qué no estás en casa cuidando a tu marido?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, cuando se encontró brevemente con su mirada. "Porque no tengo marido, mi señor."

Estaba más que sorprendido, por decir lo menos. Serenity era una muchacha muy hermosa, de esas que los hombres se casan en un santiamén. Endimión miró alrededor de la zona del comedor casi desierto. "Me resulta difícil de creer."

"No es tan difícil en realidad.", Dijo ella y volvió sus ojos celestes a él. "No me conformo con cualquier hombre."

Algo dentro de Endimión rugió a la vida en sus palabras. Se sentó y le sostuvo la mirada. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había aliviado su cuerpo con una mujer, y ciertamente él estaba a la altura del desafío.

"¿Y qué clase de hombre es ése?" Le preguntó.

Levantó un hombro delgado en encogimiento. "Uno que me ame y no me quiera simplemente para darle hijos y para tener a alguien cuidando sus campos."

Endimión se echó a reír. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no sentía ganas de reír. "¿Tengo entendido que es un problema por aquí?"

"Más de lo que podría imaginar."

Se sentó en su silla, perplejo. "Siéntate conmigo." dijo, y corrió a un lado la silla frente a él con el pie.

Sus ojos celestes brillaron. Echó una mirada a la silla y se lamió los labios. "No puedo."

Había algo en su acento, que no estaba bien. Podía oír el acento escocés, pero no creía que fuera algo natural en ella.

"Claro que sí." Le dijo. "Hay pocos clientes aquí y si alguien te necesita, te pueden dar un grito. Siéntate conmigo. Por favor."

Torció su delantal blanco en sus manos y miró alrededor de la sala antes de sentarse.

Endimión apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa. "¿De dónde eres?"

"Un pueblo cerca de aquí."

Su mirada se estrechó. Cuanto más hablaba con ella, más pensaba que la conocía. Imposible. "¿Solo has vivido aquí?"

"Me he movido por ahí." Ella confesó.

"¿A menudo?"

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla y alzó una ceja. "¿Por qué tanto interés en donde vivo?"

"Porque yo juraría que te he visto antes."

Ella suspiró y dejó escapar el aliento. "Eso es porque, príncipe Endimión, me ha visto. En Milenio de plata el día que te fuiste. Yo era la chica en las compuertas." dijo, antes de levantarse e irse.

Endimión se sentía como si lo hubiese pateado un caballo en el estómago. Su mente se tambaleó ante su revelación. Había algunas personas de Milenio de plata que dejaron el reino mágico, pero una vez que salían fuera de las puertas, nunca podían volver.

Volvió la cabeza para verla limpiar la barra y llevar una bandeja con las tazas sucias a una habitación en la parte posterior. Recordaba claramente el día en que había dejado a su amada Milenio de plata en busca de su compañera. Dado que, todo el reino estaba en peligro, todo el mundo fue ver cuando el príncipe fue a cumplir con la maldición.

Las calles de un azul plateado de Milenio de plata habían estado alineadas, los habitantes arrojaban flores a sus pies y coreando su nombre, al tiempo que le deseaban éxito.

Se detuvo en las puertas y se volvió a ofrecer a su familia un último adiós. Poco antes de salir, vio a una muchacha que lo miraba fijamente. Ella no sonreía, ni aplaudía. Pero sus ojos celestes le habían inmovilizado mientras lo observaba

¡Por los dioses!

**Gracias Chicas por seguir la serie**

**Aries AL**

**luxy1985 **

**yssareyes48 **

**yesqui2000**

** sayuri1707 **

**anllyvero**

** aridenere**

y todas las que pasaran y leyeron!


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 2

Serenity quería patear algo, estaba tan enojada. Más de cuatro años había esperado a Endimión, manteniendo la predicción que Kunzite le había dado, una predicción que la había hecho irse de Milenio de plata .

Kunzite le había hecho prometer no decirle a nadie, ni siquiera su familia, del por qué dejaba el reino mágico. Su familia no había entendido y había intentado todo, menos atarla a la cama para hacer que se quedara. Dejar Milenio de plata había sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho alguna vez.

No fue sino hasta hace un mes, cuando de repente Kunzite apareció sabiendo que no había tomado su palabra en vano. Pero lo que dijo la había dejado con hielo en sus venas.

El Tnarg la había encontrado.

Durante un mes, no se aventuró fuera de la posada. Si lo hacía, era a la luz del día con varias personas a su alrededor, y nunca se alejaba de la aldea. El Tnarg podría ser maligno, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para moverse a través de la aldea y dar la oportunidad de ser cazado por los hombres.

Sin embargo, todas las noches permanecía despierta, preguntándose si podría pasar a través de los postigos que habían sido reforzados con hierro.

Kunzite había estado seguro que el Tnarg llegaría cualquier día, y sabía que la bestia estaba cerca, esperando por ella. El hecho de que Endimión estuviera ahora sentado ante el fuego era una prueba de ello.

Había deseado que Endimión viniera por ella por mucho tiempo, reclamándola como su compañera, pero ahora... Ahora le preocupaba que nunca pasaran al Tnarg para salvar a su pueblo.

Serenity miró a Endimión. Sentado encorvado sobre la mesa, el pelo tan oscuro que era casi negro colgándole hasta los hombros. Sus ojos color azul mostraban tanto dolor y duda cuando ella le dijo quién era.

Pero no podía. Kunzite se lo prohibió. Se había arriesgado compartiendo la información con ella.

La cara de Endimión no poseía la exuberancia de la juventud que una vez tuvo. En su lugar había un hombre endurecido por este nuevo mundo y sus responsabilidades, pero sólo parecía hacerlo más misterioso, más guapo, si eso fuera posible.

Incluso antes de que Kunzite le hubiese dicho de su destino, Endimión le llamó la atención. Como heredero al trono, cada hembra desde niña a vieja, lo quería. El hecho de que estuviera más guapo que el pecado sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo donde los platos le esperaban. Cuando recogió el balde, estaba segura de que lo había llenado hace apenas una hora, lo encontró vacío.

Los platos no podían esperar. Tenía que haber limpiado antes en la mañana y de la llegada de su jefe, porque si la despedía, no tendría dónde vivir.

Serenity recogió el cubo y abrió la puerta de atrás. La música de los grillos llenaba la noche fría y clara. La luna era apenas una astilla en el cielo nocturno y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Parecía ser un hermoso escenario, pero sabía lo que acechaba en las sombras.

Miró hacia la noche, forzando sus oídos a escuchar cualquier sonido del Tnarg. Además de los grillos y una lechuza en la distancia, no había nada. Levantó su pie para salir cuando manos la agarrón por sus hombros y la obligaron a volverse para aterrizar contra la pared.

Serenity examinó los ojos preocupados color azul de Endimión. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus piernas apoyadas a ambos lados de ella. El calor de su cuerpo le hizo contener la respiración.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó él con voz ahogada. "¿Por qué te fuiste de Milenio de plata?"

Abrió la boca para responder, pero echó un vistazo fuera y juró que vio algo que se movía en las sombras. Antes de que pudiera inclinarse a mirar, Endimión cerró de golpe la puerta.

"Necesito una respuesta", él le empujó.

"Y yo no te puedo dar una." Quería decirle, pero una promesa es una promesa, algo que tomaba muy en serio. Especialmente para un Fae.

Endimión se acercó más a ella, su cálido aliento rozando su mejilla. "¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Su voz era tan fría como la temperatura. Dado que pocos salían de su reino, él no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta.

Bajo sus manos, brazos de acero que la sostenían inmóvil.

"Era mi destino", finalmente admitió.

Su mirada la buscó, antes de que cerrara sus ojos. "Estás mintiendo."

"No. No lo hago."

Sus ojos se abrieron, parpadeando con ira. "¿Dejaste la magia y la belleza de Milenio de plata para esto?" Siseó. "Esperas que me lo crea."

"Me fui porque era mi destino. Todos tenemos cosas que debemos hacer que no deseamos. El tuyo fue cumplir una antigua maldición. El mío fue dejar Milenio de plata."

Él la soltó y empezó a pasear. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y había círculos oscuros en sus ojos alineados. Serenity se acercó a él y alargó una mano para detenerlo.

"Por favor, su alteza. Tengo una recámara que puede utilizar. Necesita descansar."

Él soltó un bufido. "¿Descansar? Serenity, si no encuentro a mi compañera, todo Milenio de plata desaparecerá."

"Lo sé." Ella respondió en voz baja.

"Y no me llames 'su alteza'. Soy solo Endimión aquí." Se pasó una mano por su cara y se apoyó contra una pared. "¡Por los dioses, nunca he estado tan cansado!"

Dio un paso cerca de él. "Ven. Necesitas descansar."

De alguna manera, le permitió que le tomara su mano y lo llevara a la habitación. Una vez en la sala principal, dejó caer su mano, pero continúo siguiéndola. Ella le daría su recamara. No era grande, pero lo era sin duda entre las otras, de modo que sería difícil para el Tnarg llegar a él sin alertar su llegada.

A pesar de que todo hombre, mujer y niño de Milenio de plata sabía de los Tnargs, sólo la familia real y sus compañeras los habían encontrado alguna vez. Las historias de cómo las bestias trataron de matar a las compañeras eran legendarias, pero lo peor eran las historias de los Tnargs volcando a la familia Chiba, si las compañeras no eran asesinadas.

Serenity se negaba a permitir que Endimión muriera tan cerca de su hogar.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, y cuando se detuvo al interior de su recamara, él ya estaba a su lado.

"¿Esta es tu recamara?"

"No hay más habitaciones vacías," mintió "Necesita descansar."

Uno de los lados de su boca se inclinó en una sonrisa. "¿Me acompañaras?"

El estómago de Serenity se volcó antes de caer a sus pies. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, cuando ya sabía sobre el futuro. "Descansa, Endimión."

Se movió dando un paso para irse cuando su brazo se lo impidió. Sus ojos color azul la traspasaban mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, con la manta de su calor, su olor a pino, a nieve... y su poder.

"Eres muy hermosa," le susurró al oído. "Demasiado hermosa para este mundo. Deberías haberte quedado en Milenio de plata."

¿Y nunca tenerte? Nunca.

Su mano se movió a su cuello y hacia arriba a cada lado de su cara. Era imposible respirar mientras esperaba... deseaba... que la besara. Ella había soñado con eso durante años, preguntándose cómo sería su sabor.

Fijó sus manos para evitar que le temblaran mientras bajaba su mirada a su boca. Sus labios se separaron de buena gana, su corazón latía tan rápido que sabía que estallaría en su pecho.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar la cara y sus labios se encontrarían, pero el miedo la mantuvo inmóvil.

Y luego la cabeza de él bajó.

El primer contacto de sus labios contra ella era como un relámpago a través de su cuerpo y era incapaz de resistir. Sin embargo, no se detuvo con el simple roce de sus labios.

Suaves, flexibles, insistentes fueron sus labios mientras la besaba. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapó cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios. Su corazón se detuvo y cayó a sus pies cuando su boca se inclinó sobre la suya, la lengua empujaba al interior de su boca para deleitarse con ella. Gimió bajo en su garganta, enviando escalofríos sobre su piel. Era el placer más exquisito que había experimentado nunca.

Tan pronto como abrió sus labios para él, Endimión profundizó el beso, con lo que su duro, plano cuerpo se unió más contra el suyo. Incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, sus brazos lo enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos pasaron a través de su cabellera espesa y oscura.

Kunzite le había advertido que esperara hasta que volvieran a Milenio de plata antes de que ella dejara a Endimión reclamarla, pero el beso despertó algo profundo dentro de ella. Algo que sólo quería a Endimión.

Dioses, sí. He esperado tanto tiempo.

Cuando por fin terminó el beso, descubrió que no podía alejarse de él. Estar en sus brazos le hacía olvidar todo excepto a él.

"Mírame", le instó a ella.

A regañadientes, Serenity abrió sus ojos.

"No tengo derecho a pedir, pero quédate conmigo."

Podría irse. Sabía que él lo permitiría. Pero la soledad tan lúgubre en su mirada hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Si se quedaba con él, sabía que él la reclamaría. Kunzite le había dejado en claro que esperara. Pero, ¿cómo podría después de ese beso? Ya su cuerpo estaba deseando sentir de nuevo sus labios. Era simplemente pedir demasiado a una simple mortal.

Se olvidó por completo de los platos y los pocos hombres que quedaban aún allá abajo. Lo único que le importaba era el hombre entre sus brazos.

"Sí." respondió ella.

Con un empujón de su pie, Endimión cerró la puerta y se la llevó con un beso feroz que no dejaba ninguna duda en su mente lo que quería hacer con ella esa noche.

Su cama era estrecha y no había chimenea en su pequeña habitación, pero nada parecía ser importante cuando Endimión la llevó a la cama. Poco a poco, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, empezó a desvestirla. El aire fresco encontró su carne expuesta y causó escalofríos sobre su piel.

Cuando estaba desnuda frente a él, tomó su trenza, y soltó su cabello cayendo sus rizos en cascada a su alrededor.

"Exquisita," murmuró.

Nadie la había visto desnuda antes, pero la mirada de Endimión la calentaba, haciéndola sentir bella y sensual, la mujer que siempre quiso ser.

Sus manos acariciaban sus brazos hasta sus caderas. Dolorosamente sin prisa, empezó a mover sus manos hacia arriba de su cintura, deteniéndose justo por debajo de sus senos.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida, ansiosa por sentir sus manos sobre ella. Sus pechos se hincharon y sus pezones se fruncieron con el aire frío bajo su mirada fija, acalorada. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando finalmente él tomó sus pechos.

Cuando sus pulgares se movieron sobre sus pezones sensibles, Serenity quedó sin aliento, sus sentidos eran un torbellino. El placer era tan intenso, tan maravilloso que llegó a ser casi demasiado.

Le agarró los hombros para mantenerse de pie mientras algo nuevo y sorprendente florecía dentro de ella, extendiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su alma jadeando con todo eso y adolorida por más.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, cuando comenzó a ahogarse en el placer. La boca de Endimión estaba por todas partes. Le besó en su cuello y la piel sensible detrás de su oreja, pero cuando sus labios se movieron a sus pechos, Serenity sabía que sus rodillas no la sostendrían.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, uno de los brazos de Endimión la envolvió alrededor un momento antes de que su boca se pegara a su pezón.

Endimión succiono el pequeño botoncito en su boca, disfrutando del sonido de los gemidos suaves de Serenity. Su otro pezón rosado lloraba por atención mientras él cambiaba su boca a su otro seno. Sus pechos eran firmes y llenaban sus manos a la perfección. La succionó profundamente, arrastrando su pezón profundo dentro de su boca antes de recorrer con su lengua el brote. Su pene palpitaba de necesidad, rogándole llenarla y aliviar el dolor dentro de él.

Pero todavía no estaba listo para detener la exploración de su magnífico cuerpo. Su impecable piel cremosa era suave como la seda y como las plumas.

Él la agarró por sus caderas y empujó su pene en su contra, haciéndole saber lo mucho que la deseaba. Haber encontrado a alguien de su hogar había sido justo lo que necesitaba esta noche, aunque no era su compañera. No se sentía tan solo con Serenity en sus brazos.

Su ropa se volvió un obstáculo. Quería tener su piel contra la suya. Antes de que levantara su cabeza, ligeramente mordió su pezón, lo que la hizo jadear y mover sus caderas contra él.

Endimión dio vuelta y la acostó en la cama antes de tirar de sus ropas tan rápido como pudo. Cuando por fin estaba libre, se quedó congelada cuando su mirada hambrienta rastrilló sobre ella.

En lo profundo de su corazón, Endimión sabía que ni siquiera debería estar pensando en irse a la cama con Serenity, no cuando todavía tenía que encontrar a su compañera. Pero había algo fascinante acerca de Serenity, algo que no podía desaparecer. No sabía si era su belleza exquisita, la influencia calmante que tenía sobre su alma, o la simple atracción entre ellos, lo que si sabía era que no podía, y no quería alejarse de ella esta noche.

Sus bolas le apretaron cuando su mirada se detuvo en su polla. Él gimió cuando ella se lamió los labios, haciéndole pensar en cómo su lengua se sentiría sobre él, deslizando su pene en la boca caliente y mojada de ella.

Cuando él ya no podía aguantar más, se trasladó a la cama y avanzó lentamente encima de ella. Su cuerpo se balanceaba suavemente, mientras sus ojos celestes se lo comían con la misma cantidad de deseo que latía en sus venas.

Iba a ser una noche celestial.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 3

Serenity sentía como si estuviera flotando en las nubes. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado ser sostenida por los brazos de Endimión, incluso antes de que Kunzite le dijera su destino.

Y ahora, su mayor deseo se estaba cumpliendo.

Su cuerpo era duro y caliente, delicioso y el peso de él encima de ella no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiera experimentado nunca. Se conformaría con yacer debajo de él por toda la eternidad. Especialmente mientras la besaba como ahora.

El beso era hipnótico, haciendo de sus miembros algo líquido y el calor de su cuerpo la quemaba. Al más mínimo movimiento de sus caderas y sentía su pene contra su sexo, tentándola... atormentándola. Con su boca tironeo de manera experta sus labios, mordisqueando, lamiendo y besando su boca, Serenity era apenas capaz de contener el placer en su interior.

Entonces, su mano tocó su seno de nuevo.

El deseo, rápido como un rayo, disparó a través de ella, centrándose en su sexo y dándole unas ganas incontrolables de frotar sus caderas contra él. Ella cedió y gimió mientras que un placer tan intenso que apenas la dejo respirar la lleno.

Sus manos se deslizaron de sus musculosos brazos a sus hombros anchos, después sobre los músculos de su cuello que dobló y toco debajo de su mano.

"Por todos los santos, eres tan hermosa," le susurró justo antes de acariciarle su cuello.

Serenity suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba hacia abajo de su cara a sus pechos. Esperó expectante a que él tomara un pezón en su boca, para frotarlo con la lengua sobre su botón.

Observaba, fascinada, mientras él giraba primero una aureola luego la otra con su dedo haciendo sus pezones arrugarse. Pellizcó un pico al mismo instante que su boca descendía por la otra.

Un grito suave arrancó de su garganta mientras arqueaba la espalda con el placer que la consumía. Se movió ligeramente, su mano rozando su cintura y la cadera a su muslo.

Sus labios entreabiertos, emitieron un gemido de su garganta cuando sus dedos separaron los rizos de su sexo tocándola. La palma de su mano se apretó contra ella, haciendo rodar sus caderas contra él.

Ella quería más, necesitaba más. Pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que necesitaba. Su cuerpo buscaba algo, moviéndose hacia una meta, y lo único que podía hacer era estar allí y experimentar cada momento dichoso de eso.

Cuando su dedo bajó en el interior de ella, empujando profundamente dentro, su uñas se clavaron en sus hombros. Dentro y fuera, el dedo se movió, haciéndola salvaje con cada embestida mientras la estiraba.

Gimió cuando su dedo rozó su perla. La urgencia se construía dentro de ella mientras su dedo pulgar le tocó el clítoris y sus dedos la preparaban para su polla. Sus manos sabían dónde tocar y cómo tocar para hacerla retorcerse de deseo.

Las sensaciones que destruían su cuerpo eran intensas, hermosas y adictivas. Sus caderas se movían al tiempo con su mano, haciendo coincidir su ritmo mientras la presión deliciosa seguía construyéndose hasta que... la saturó.

Serenity gritó cuando su primer orgasmo estalló en su cuerpo, dejándola ahogada en las olas de felicidad.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Endimión inclinado sobre ella, sus ojos brillantes de deseo. Contuvo la respiración cuando se frotó su pene contra la carne sensible de su sexo justo antes de entrar.

La sensación de él llenándola, estirándola era lo más exquisito que había sentido nunca. Sus caderas se desplazaban, llevándolo más profundo mientras la llenaba palmo a palmo.

"No puedo esperar", susurró él.

Serenity rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de él. "No lo hagas. Quiero sentir todo de ti."

Y con eso, se retiró de ella para dar un fuerte empujón para enterrarse hasta la raíz.

Ella se puso rígida, tratando de superar el dolor que le causó él al desgarrar su himen. Cuando no se movió, ella vio que le miraba con estupor y sorpresa.

"Serenity," comenzó, pero rápidamente le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Era mío para darlo, Endimión. No pienses. Sólo siente."

Aunque él todavía no se movía, ella levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura por lo que sus tobillos se entrelazaron juntos. Gimió mientras se metía más profundo dentro de ella.

Comenzó a empujar a continuación. Largo y lento, corto y rápido, cada movimiento la dejó sin aliento y con ganas de más. Su cuerpo flotaba, cercado por la fuerza de los brazos de Endimión, y se entregó a él de buena gana.

Sus empujes comenzaron a acelerarse mientras bombeaba profundamente en ella. Su cuerpo despertó otra vez, ansiosa y dispuesta a ser tocada y besada por Endimión.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el sudor brillaba sobre sus cuerpos mientras él seguía empujando dentro de ella. Tiempo y lugar quedaron en el olvido. Todo lo que importaba era el uno y el otro y el placer que les rodeaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de darle una estocada final enterrándose hasta el útero, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y derramar su semilla en su interior. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras se corría por segunda vez. Serenity lo sostuvo mientras su cuerpo estaba empujándola con la fuerza de su orgasmo. Cuando se derrumbó encima de ella, lo contuvo con entusiasmo, cómoda al saber que estaban juntos.

Se retiró de ella y se tumbó a su lado, ya estaba dormido. Ella pasó el dedo por su cara, odiando los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y las líneas de preocupación en torno a su boca.

Su dedo acariciaba sus cejas oscuras que marcaban sus ojos color azul antes de trasladarse a su barbilla y boca. Un mechón de pelo le caía por su frente amplia. Lo acomodó y le sonrió al hombre que la había reclamado.

Mañana podría lidiar con preguntas y explicaciones, pero esta noche era de ellos para disfrutarla a su antojo.

Endimión despertó al ver los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraba por las persianas de una ventana en la habitación. Sonrió a la mujer dormida a su lado, sus hermosos cabellos de color miel con sus reflejos dorados enroscados a su alrededor.

No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido toda la noche. Se sentía más descansado de lo que había estado en meses y todo porque había cedido a su pasión.

Su polla se agitó a la vista de los senos expuestos de Serenity y sus pezones. No hacía más que pensar en las diferentes maneras que podía despertarla cuando se dio la vuelta en su sueño. La boca de Endimión se le secó cuando vio el brazo izquierdo de Serenity. Desde el hombro hasta el codo una fusión compleja de nudos y remolinos anunció al mundo lo que era.

Su compañera.

Aspiró un suspiro tembloroso y se agarró el estómago cuando sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Poco a poco, se levantó sobre un codo y miró su brazo derecho. Así como él esperaba, las mismas marcas lo adornaban.

Endimión se pasó una mano por su cara y trató de envolver su mente en torno al hecho de que realmente había encontrado a su pareja. Sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Pero era una coincidencia, ¿o había algo más trabajando?

Milenio de plata no tenía más remedio que permitir el regreso de Serenity ya que era su compañera. Si ella quería regresar.

Sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas al caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Su cabeza se tambaleaba con preguntas, pero él ni siquiera estaba seguro si tenía tiempo para ellas.

El Tnarg estaba allí, esperando. Tan pronto como comenzaran el viaje a Milenio de plata, atacaría. Eso sí estaba de acuerdo en volver con él. Ella podría haber encontrado una buena vida fuera de Milenio de plata. Como su compañera, Endimión no podía volver sin ella.

Una mano suave tocó su espalda, lo que le causó una sacudida de sorpresa. Se volvió y miró por encima de su hombro a Serenity. "Mira tú brazo."

Se humedeció los labios y miró a su brazo marcado. Su sonrisa nerviosa le dijo más que cualquier palabra.

Ella lo sabía.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Preguntó.

Ella soltó su mano y se sentó, sosteniendo la manta sobre su pecho. "Debería, lo sé. Fui egoísta, pero quería que me quisieras a mí, no sólo porque soy tu compañera."

"Esto explica la atracción instantánea y profunda", admitió y se volvió hacia ella. Deseaba que se lo hubiera dicho, pero el alivio que sintió por haber llegado al final de la búsqueda anuló cualquier otra emoción. "Nunca he sentido nada igual en mi vida."

Jugaba con la manta en su mano, sus ojos bajaron. "Fue todo lo que había soñado y más."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? Tengo que saberlo."

Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que te lo puedo decir ahora. El día que te fuiste de Milenio de plata, Kunzite me visito."

"¿Qué?"

Levantó la mirada hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. "Él me dijo que era tu pareja, y que si me quedaba en Milenio de plata , nunca me encontrarías ya que todas las compañeras estaban fuera de las compuertas."

"Es verdad" dijo con inclinación de cabeza. "Ni un solo Chiba ha encontrado alguna vez a su compañera entre uno de los nuestros."

"No estoy segura de cómo sucedió, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho."

Endimión extendió la mano y le tomó la suya. "Yo casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrarte. Vine aquí porque quería estar tan cerca de Milenio de plata como podía."

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Miró por la ventana. "Tenemos que llegar a Milenio de plata ."

"¿Y el Tnarg?"

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. "Está aquí. Lo sé. Me sorprende que no tratara de matarte antes de mi llegada."

"Kunzite me dijo que me cazaría. El último mes me quedé dentro de la posada, sólo salía durante el día rodeada de gente, y nunca he salido de la aldea. Era difícil para él atraparme."

Endimión negó con la cabeza, sin entender. "¿Por qué no te atacó aquí?"

Apuntó a las persianas. "Es muy difícil cuando están reforzadas con hierro."

Él se rio entre dientes. "Brillante. ¿Estás lista para lo que vendrá? "

No había nada que temer por la forma en que miró por la ventana. "Por supuesto", dijo.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ella mostró su lado valiente, pero tenía todas las razones para temer por su vida porque el Tnarg no se detendrá ante nada para matarla.

"Necesitamos marcharnos de inmediato. Tenemos preciados días para llegar a las compuertas, y el tiempo nos va a reducir la marcha."

Ella se deslizó de la cama. "Sin mencionar al Tnarg."

Él apretó los dientes y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba encantado de haber encontrado a su compañera, pero la alegría se mezclaba con un profundo temor. Si sus otros tres hermanos habían logrado volver a Milenio de plata , entonces el Tnarg sería implacable en tratar de matar a Serenity. Sólo pensar en su muerte le hacía sentirse mal del estómago.

Endimión levantó la vista para verla poner su vestido en su sitio. Era tan hermosa que podría mirarla todo el día y nunca cansarse. Sus ojos, un gris de lo más inusual, lograron capturarlo con solo una mirada. Y la abundancia de su hermoso pelo rizado color miel hasta la cintura le daban ganas de pasarle los dedos a través de él.

Él miró el tatuaje en su brazo justo antes de tirar de su túnica y chaqueta. Él y Serenity fueron marcados el uno al otro, ahora y por siempre. No sabía nada de ella, pero no parecía importar. Tenían el resto de sus vidas para aprender todo lo que había que saber.

Sin embargo, él estaba ansioso por comenzar su vida juntos. Cómo deseaba que el Tnarg desapareciera y la princesa Fae los librara de la maldición. Siglos habían pasado, pero nunca estaba satisfecha.

Endimión no pensaba que pudiera soportar ver a sus hijos salir de Milenio de plata para buscar a sus compañeras. No estaba bien pedirles que lo hicieran, y debía parar. Cómo, no estaba seguro, pero él iba a descubrir cómo hacerlo.

"¿Endimión?"

Alzó la vista para ver de pie a Serenity delante de él. Él sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos. "He esperado por ti toda mi vida" le susurró en el pelo.

Había sido criado como el heredero y amado profundamente por su familia. Él había aprendido a conducirse con justicia y con honor, pero siempre había una parte de él que ansiaba encontrar a su pareja. Ahora que él la sostenía en sus brazos, se sentía completo. De verdad entero.

"Si sólo nos hubiésemos tenido esos años en Milenio de plata el uno al otro", dijo ella y levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Tendremos muchos años juntos, Serenity. Llegaremos a las puertas. Te lo prometo." Él frunció el ceño. "Eso es extraño."

"¿Qué?"

"No hay sonidos que vengan desde abajo como debería ser."

El estómago de Endimión se contrajo. Algo estaba mal.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho. "Estoy asustada."

"Yo te protegeré."

Y lo haría, hasta su último aliento.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 4

Endimión ajustó sus armas, comprobándolas dos veces antes de tomar su capa. Frotándose las manos, en busca de calor, aunque no era el frío de la cámara, el que había impulsado el frío de su carne sino el miedo al Tnarg.

Se tocó la daga en su cadera. Había sido un regalo de despedida de su padre, que siempre mantenía con ella. No era mucho, pero sería algo en contra del Tnarg.

"¿Qué aspecto tiene?"

La mirada fija de Endimión encontró la suya. "¿El Tnarg?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Es grande y cubierto de pelo grueso, áspero y oscuro. Sus ojos son de color rojo sangre. Sus dientes son demasiado largos y sus garras están afiladas. Desde que se formó por la princesa Fae, está hecho de magia."

Ella soltó un bufido. "Es una desventaja desleal."

"Estoy de acuerdo. No lo podemos ejecutar, y tiene la fuerza de diez hombres."

Serenity se hundió en la cama. "Nunca lo lograremos."

Él estaba a su lado en un instante. "Cada uno de mis antepasados lo ha hecho. También lo haremos nosotros. El Tnarg tiene una debilidad. Sólo tenemos que encontrarla."

Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando él se inclinó para besarla.

Una emoción saltó a su estómago y se extendió hasta su sexo, calentando su sangre. Sus manos, por si solas, se dirigieron a su cuello.

Ella se resistía a poner fin al beso, pero no podían perder más tiempo.

"Por todos los santos, te deseo otra vez", murmuró él.

Serenity no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía a Endimión, por fin. Habría esperado una eternidad para abrazar al hombre que amaba en sus brazos. Y esos cuatro años se había sentido como cuatro eternidades.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. "¿Lista?"

No estaba cerca de estar lista, pero si iba a ser su esposa y la futura reina de Milenio de plata , tenía que tener valor. Le tomó la mano y se quedó junto a él.

"Nuestro futuro nos espera." dijo.

Uno de los lados de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba. "Vas a hacer una reina magnífica."

"No me importa ser la reina mientras te tenga."

Endimión vio la verdad de sus palabras en el brillo de sus ojos gris claro. "Reina o no, siempre estarás a mi lado."

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir."

Él tomó su rostro y le dio un beso rápido antes de sacarla de su pequeña recámara. Cuando bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor principal, se detuvieron.

Cada mesa y sillas estaban rotas en pedazos, el suelo cubierto de astillas de madera de lo que habían sido alguna vez los muebles. La mano de Serenity comenzó a temblar en la de él, puesto que ambos sabían quién había hecho esto.

El Tnarg.

"¿Está aquí?" Susurró ella.

Endimión los apoyó a la pared. "No lo sé. Si llegó aquí, ¿por qué no subió a tu cuarto?"

"No me importa. Me alegro que no lo hiciera."

Hubo un golpe en la vivienda de la parte posterior. Serenity tiró de su mano, tratando de llamar su atención, pero Endimión no quería mirar para otro lado en caso de que fuera el Tnarg.

"Endimión", murmuró.

Él miró hacia donde ella señalaba y encontró tres cadáveres. El Tnarg nunca había matado a inocentes antes. Al menos, ninguno que supiera.

"A tu recámara", le susurró e instó a su subir las escaleras.

Caminó hacia atrás, su mirada en la puerta de la habitación del fondo. No fue hasta que llegaron a las dos primeras escaleras una crujío. El ruido en el cuarto de atrás se detuvo al instante.

¡Mierda!

"Entra en tu cuarto," le dijo Endimión cuando se dio la vuelta.

Corrieron a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"La silla", dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta.

Le llevó la silla a toda prisa para que la apoyara contra la puerta. No detendría a la bestia, pero les daría algo de tiempo.

Le dio un suave empujón a su ventana. "Saldremos por otro camino."

"Estamos en el segundo piso", dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él la agarró por los hombros. "Confía en mí, Serenity."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien."

Endimión la soltó y abrió los postigos. El suelo debajo de ellos estaba cubierto de nieve, lo que podría frenar su caída. Él prefería ir primero para atraparla, pero no podía arriesgarse a que no saliera a tiempo.

Alargó la mano hacia ella y la levantó en el alféizar de la ventana, con las piernas colgando fuera. "La nieve te amortiguará la caída. No esperes por mí. Corre a los establos y escóndete. Voy a estar justo detrás de ti."

"¿Y si no estás?"

Le alisó un mechón de pelo de su cara y deseó poder borrar la preocupación de su ceño fruncido. "Lo estaré. Ahora, vete."

Lo miró un momento más antes de saltar. Contuvo la respiración hasta que ella se puso de pie y corrió hacia el establo. Nada la seguía. El silencio de la ciudad le dijo que algo andaba muy mal.

Sin embargo, no podía preocuparse de eso ahora. Tenía que llegar a Serenity. Endimión puso primero una pierna y luego la otra por la ventana. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar algo golpeó contra la puerta.

La caída fue rápida. Se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo y siguió las huellas de Serenity al establo. Su oportunidad para recoger comida para su viaje había desaparecido, mientras el Tnarg estuviera tan cerca, no estaban seguros.

Cerró las puertas detrás de él y dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Serenity?"

"Aquí" dijo ella y se puso de pie en el establo." Estoy aquí, Endimión."

"No tenemos tiempo que perder. Hay algo mal en el pueblo."

Salió del puesto y se sacudió sus manos empolvadas, la frente arrugada por la preocupación. "Creo que están todos muertos."

"¿Cómo es que no hemos oído eso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "El pueblo está alborotado por lo general a estas alturas. No hay nadie alrededor."

"A menos que sientan a la criatura y se mantengan en sus casas."

"Esperemos que sí" dijo, y miró a su alrededor. "¿Deberíamos tomar unos caballos?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Ellos no se mueven con mucha rapidez hundidos en la nieve."

Ella caminó hacia él, y la vio temblar. La envolvió en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo es que no lo escuchamos dentro de la posada?¿Y por qué no vino a mi habitación?"

Endimión brevemente cerró los ojos. "Está jugando con nosotros. Quiere que pensemos que estamos seguros, que podemos escapar de él."

"O quiere que sepamos qué tan rápido y mortal es."

"Sí, amor, eso también." Tomó su mano. "Ven. Hay que darnos prisa."

La forma más rápida de llagar a Milenio de plata era por el sendero de la montaña, y el único camino a las puertas de Milenio de plata era a través del paso. Al pasar junto a un caballo, se detuvo y miró a los grandes ojos negros del animal.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Serenity.

Le dio una palmadita al caballo en el cuello. "Tengo una idea. Puede ser que ayude a frenar al Tnarg."

"Cualquier cosa que nos dé una ventaja", murmuró. "¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"Coge otro caballo", dijo mientras abría la puerta del establo y cogió una yegua grande y negra.

Unos momentos más tarde, Serenity estaba a su lado sosteniendo uno gris. Él le hizo una seña y se acercó a la parte de atrás del establo.

"Lo siento, chicas" dijo a los caballos. "Hace frío ahí fuera, pero podrían salvar nuestras vidas."

Abrió las puertas establo y golpeó a los caballos en sus nalgas, enviándoles corriendo a la nieve. Endimión quería verlos para observar hasta dónde irían, pero no había tiempo.

"Ven" dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Serenity y la conducía a la escalera.

Escalaron a la parte superior y se escondieron en el granero boca abajo para que pudieran ver el granero. Parecía una eternidad que estar sentados en el heno con picazón, mientras esperaban, pero finalmente se escuchó un ruido por debajo.

Endimión apretó la mano de Serenity fue cuando empezó a temblar mientras el Tnarg caminaba por debajo de ellos olfateando el aire. Rezó para que su plan funcionara porque si los encontraba, todo terminaría.

Contuvo la respiración mientras la bestia caminaba lentamente alrededor de la cuadra olfateando el aire, buscándolos. La esperanza aumentada dentro de él cuando la criatura encontró cada uno de los puestos vacíos y comenzó dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás del establo.

Pero entonces se detuvo y olió la escalera por donde habían subido.

Endimión agarró su espada en su mano, dispuesto a defender a Serenity mientras corría a la libertad si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, para su alivio, el Tnarg continuaba en la parte posterior del establo y siguió las marcas de los pies en la nieve.

Esperaron hasta que el Tnarg estuviera bastante lejos antes de apresurarse a bajar la escalera. Endimión estrechó la mano de su compañera y corrió por el frente del establo. La nieve recién caída la noche anterior era en lugares tan espesa que sólo podían caminar.

"Endimión," susurró Serenity y señaló a su izquierda.

Él siguió su mirada y encontró a alguien mirando entre las persianas de su casa. "Yo no creo que el Tnarg los dañara. Creo que tal vez todo el mundo sabía que estaba allí por eso se quedaron en sus hogares."

"Espero que tengas razón."

Lo esperaba, realmente.

De vez en cuando Endimión miraba por encima de su hombro para ver si el Tnarg se había dado cuenta de que había sido engañado. No le tomaría mucho tiempo a la bestia, pero Endimión lo quería a tantas leguas entre ellos como pudieran.

Les tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido  
dejar el pequeño pueblo detrás de ellos. El frío pronto lo adormeció, y aunque él odiaba la nieve, cuando comenzó a caer una vez más sobre sus huellas, se alegró.

"¿A dónde vamos?", Preguntó Serenity castañeando sus dientes.

Le puso su capa más ceñida a su alrededor. "La primera vez que deje Milenio de plata, pasé unos días de aprendizaje en la montaña. Así es como descubrí una ruta alternativa al paso."

"Gracias a los dioses que lo hiciste."

Se echó a reír y la ayudó a atravesar una parte de nieve más profunda. Estaba sin aliento, como él, pero no podía arriesgarse a descansar. Ahora no. Todavía no.

"Sí" asintió con la cabeza. "Me gusta estar preparado. Sin embargo, tomando esta ruta se agrega un día más."

Serenity se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia él. "Endimión, no tenemos otro día. Ya estamos a cinco días de la quinta luna del año de cosecha. Debemos atravesar las compuertas de Milenio de plata para cumplir la maldición."

Él suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "No me dices nada que no sepamos ya. No tenemos muchas opciones, no con el Tnarg siguiéndonos ahora mismo. El tiempo no está de nuestro lado, pero voy a luchar contra eso."

"Como yo," prometió. "Nadie ha esperado tanto tiempo para regresar. No puedo dejar de preocuparme."

Él tampoco podía, pero no añadió la suya admitiéndolo. "Lo lograremos."

Se secó el rostro para eliminar los copos de nieve de sus pestañas. "Sí, por supuesto."

Endimión miró a su compañera, deseoso de saber más sobre ella, pero ya disfrutaba lo que había visto hasta ahora. Se asustó de su ingenio, sólidamente congelada, insegura de si vería el mañana, pero mantuvo su fe en él.

Él no podía, y no quería, defraudarla.


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 5

Serenity trató de apretar su mandíbula para afirmar los dientes que le castañeaban, pero nada funcionaba. Ya no podía sentir sus dedos, y aunque sabía que Endimión sostenía su mano, no podía sentir la suya.

Sus botas hacía tiempo que estaban empapadas, haciéndole imposible mover los dedos de los pies o sentir algo incluso con las medias de lana gruesa que llevaba. Había tropezado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, pero Endimión siempre estuvo ahí para sostenerla.

Maldijo en silencio por el peso de su falda, porque le obstaculizaba y se sumergía todo el tiempo en la nieve espesa una y otra vez. Cómo deseaba un fuego, una cama cálida y comida caliente. `

Se daba por sentado que el pueblo de Milenio de plata tenía un clima templado, pero Serenity nunca más cometería ese error, si volvía a casa.

Fue más fácil de lo que Serenity esperaba decirle adiós al pueblo en el que había vivido durante cuatro años. Si no fuera por Endimión y su futuro juntos, podría fácilmente haber vivido su vida en esta pequeña ciudad dormida. La gente era buena y decente, pero no era Milenio de plata.

No era su hogar.

Echaba de menos la magia y la majestuosidad de Milenio de plata. Echaba de menos ver la imponente estructura del palacio por encima de ellos, donde las torres se mezclaban con las nubes, y las bellas piedras azules que se alineaban en el camino.

Por encima de todo, echaba de menos a su familia.

"¡Serenity!"

Ella levantó la cabeza hacia Endimión. "¿Qué pasa?"

"He estado llamándote. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí."

"Mentirosa", dijo con una sonrisa. "Estoy congelado."

Ella se rio a pesar suyo. "No puedo sentir ni mis pies ni mis manos. Y ni siquiera sé si mi nariz sigue en su lugar o no desde que deje de sentirla hace tiempo."

"Todavía está ahí." Él le guiñó un ojo, calentándola desde de dentro a fuera.

"Háblame de ti."

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se movía a través de la nieve más espesa, aunque le dolieran sus piernas. "No hay nada que contar realmente. No era nada especial en Milenio de plata ."

"No lo creo."

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios agrietados. "Es verdad."

"No me habría fijado en ti antes de irme si no fueses especial."

Sus palabras le calentaron el corazón. "Mi familia es dueña de una granja de caballos. Siempre tuvimos dinero, pero teníamos que trabajar para tenerlo."

"En otras palabras," Endimión la interrumpió, "no eran de la nobleza."

No podía dejar de rodar sus ojos. "¿Recién te das cuenta de eso?"

"Como si importara. Hubo muy pocos casos en que un príncipe de Milenio de plata regresara con una noble por compañera. Tan pronto como te reclame, serás de la realeza."

"¿Y mi familia? ¿Van a ser una vergüenza para ti?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto, aunque hasta donde yo sé, ni un solo Chiba se ha casado con un miembro de Milenio de plata. Habrá algunas diferencias, pero no veo la importancia."

Ella suspiró. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta lo terrible que su respuesta había sido.

"¿Cómo es tu familia?"

Aspiró el aire helado y sintío que sus pulmones se congelaban.

"Son maravillosos. Cuando les pedí que confiaran en mí, cuando tuve que dejar Milenio de plata, lo hicieron a pesar de que no estaban contentos al respecto."

"No, me imagino que no lo estaban. ¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Una hermana más joven y un hermano mayor."

Él asintió con la cabeza, los labios apretados. "Extraño a mi familia. Soy muy cercano a mis hermanos y no hablar con ellos durante tanto tiempo es..."

"Doloroso", intervino.

Él la miró. "Exactamente. No puedo esperar para conocer a sus compañeras."

"Será una reunión gloriosa." Sólo podía imaginar cómo sería su regreso. Los Chiba eran muy queridos en Milenio de plata , y la lealtad y el amor profundo de la familia eran conocidos en todo su reino.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba si su familia la aprobaría. ¿Se llevaría bien con ellos? Era la futura reina, después de todo. De sólo pensarlo, hizo retorcer su estómago.

"¿Está mal que, a pesar de estar congelado, quiera besarte?" Dijo Endimión con una sonrisa diabólica.

Serenity se rio, su aliento ondeando a su alrededor. "Si puedes desearme cuando luzco tan mal, entonces creo que todo irá bien."

"Te ves deliciosa para mí", le susurró al oído.

A pesar de la temperatura fría, la nieve que caía y las botas empapadas, no se quejó cuando él la detuvo y volvió su cara hacia él.

Su cálido aliento abanicó la mejilla a sólo un latido del corazón antes de que sus labios descendieran sobre ella.

Era como un rayo de sol, y disfrutaba de su resplandor. Su beso le prendió fuego, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella lentamente, seductoramente, calentando su sangre.

Su sexo presionó con hambre, y sus pechos se irguieron. Si él la quería en ese momento en la nieve, se acostaría de buen gusto y le ofrecería su cuerpo para él.

Había oído las historias del deseo, el pulso de necesidad y el hambre inmenso que los Chiba sentían por sus compañeras, pero lo que experimentaba en sí misma, jadeando con una necesidad tan profunda e inmensa, nunca sería suficiente con toda una vida al lado de Endimión.

No era sólo deseo, mientras estaba en sus brazos. No podía explicar el placer en su interior de estar tan sólo cerca de él y de saber que era suya. Era casi como si estuviera completa cuando él la reclamaba. Su brazo estaba marcado con el símbolo antiguo de los Chiba, pero también había marcado su corazón y su alma.

Quería haber mirado de cerca el tatuaje en su brazo esta mañana, pero no tenían tiempo. El pequeño vistazo provocó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo pues a pesar de la predicción de Kunzite, había dudado del resultado final.

Sin embargo, no había duda ahora, no con su brazo marcado por Endimión para toda la eternidad. Ella pasó su mano por su brazo derecho.

"Todavía no lo puedo creerlo" susurró cuando le levantó su cabeza. "Incluso sabiendo que iba a ser tuya, no puedo creerlo. Solía mirarte en Milenio de plata cuando cabalgabas a través de la ciudad en tu caballo. Estabas tan guapo, tan hábil."

Le frotó la nariz con la suya. "Soy todo tuyo, amor, incluso si no me quieres. Tengo manías horribles que sin duda te enloquecerán pronto."

Serenity estalló en carcajadas, con fuerza renovada. "No lo creo ni por un momento."

"No digas que no te lo advertí," le dijo mientras seguían caminando.

La nevada se convirtió en una feroz tormenta, con vientos que aullaban alrededor de ellos, arrastrándolos hacia atrás, mientras caminaban por la nieve.

Endimión estaba frente a Serenity, llevándose todo el impacto del viento, y haciendo a un lado la nieve profunda para que le fuera más fácil caminar.

Ella sostuvo su capa, haciéndole saber que todavía estaba allí. Estaba agotada. Sus muslos le dolían y todo su cuerpo estaba herido por el frío.

¡Por los dioses, por qué no podría haber sido verano!

Siempre hacía frío en la montaña, pero las tormentas de invierno eran las peores. Nadie en su sano juicio escalaba la montaña en invierno, pero él y Serenity no tenían otra opción. Tenían que llegar a Milenio de plata para asegurar que el reino continuara.

Endimión miró detrás de él. Serenity agachó su cabeza, la barbilla en su pecho contra el viento amargo. Juntó su capa, pero aun así el viento la arrancó lejos.

Suspiró. No podían salir de esto. Ella moriría con seguridad.

Endimión miró la nieve cayendo rápidamente, tratando de visualizar una cueva o algo que los sacara del viento por un tiempo. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado cuando vio algo. Parecía el resplandor de un incendio a través de una ventana. Pero eso no podía ser. Nadie vivía tan lejos arriba en la montaña. Por lo menos nadie que él supiera.

Sin embargo, merecía la pena comprobarlo, especialmente si encontraban refugio para pasar la noche, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer por minutos.

Endimión los llevó hacia los árboles. Serenity lo siguió solo con el sonido. Tan pronto como llegó al primer árbol, se puso de espaldas a él y la llevó a sus brazos.

"Creo que nos encontré un refugio," gritó por encima del viento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

No quiso perder ni un minuto en la tormenta, por eso se apresuró a la cabaña, con un brazo todavía alrededor de Serenity, guiándola hacia su refugio.

El humo brotaba de la chimenea, persuadiendo Endimión a ir más rápido. Si pudieran tener tiempo para secar sus ropas y calentarse, sería suficiente. No había ni rastro de Tnarg, y con la tormenta, había pocas posibilidades que la bestia los encontrara pronto.

En el momento en que llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, sosteniendo a Serenity en sus brazos, Endimión golpeó la puerta, enviando un dolor agudo por sus brazos congelados.

Un momento después, se abrió la puerta para revelar a una mujer de mediana edad con unos ojos azules muy extraños. "Oh, Dios" dijo cuando ella los vio. "Pasen y salgan de esa tormenta."

Endimión no dudó al entrar con Serenity en la cabaña. Inmediatamente, el calor los rodeó.

"Los dos están congelados." exclamó la mujer. "Vayan al fuego y quítense esa ropa mojada antes de morir congelados. Conseguiré algunas mantas para que entren en calor."

"¿Endimión?" dijo Serenity en voz baja.

"Está bien. Ven abrígate," dijo mientras se reiterada cerca del fuego y comenzó a quitarse las botas y la capa.

La miró a la cara para encontrarla con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos extendidas hacia el fuego crepitante. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Él alegremente podía sumergirse en el fuego estando tan frío.

En su lugar, se quitó sus botas y las puso junto a la chimenea al lado de las de Serenity para que se secaran.

"Aquí, querida, deja que te ayude", dijo la mujer cuando empezó a ayudar a Serenity a quitarse el vestido.

Endimión dio la espalda a las mujeres y rápidamente se quitó la ropa mojada antes de envolver una manta alrededor de sí mismo y se volvió hacia el fuego. Serenity ya estaba acurrucada en una manta en el suelo, sus pies descalzos cerca de las llamas.

"Por fortuna ninguno se ha congelado", dijo la mujer. "Nadie en su sano juicio se acerca a esta montaña en invierno."

Los ojos celestes de Serenity se encontraron con los de Endimión antes de que mirara a la mujer. "La tormenta nos pilló por sorpresa. Le agradecemos mucho por compartir sus mantas y el fuego nosotros."

La mujer sonrió y se tocó el pelo vetado con algunas canas. "No fue nada. Yo rara vez tengo visitantes, así que esto es un encanto. He hecho un poco de sopa. ¿Tienen hambre?"

"Sí, por favor." susurró Serenity.

Incluso el estómago de Endimión había estado gruñendo durante horas. No habían tenido tiempo para comer desde que salieron de la aldea. Se sentía tan débil como un gatito y tan fría como un témpano.

"Eso sería maravilloso."

"Bien" dijo la mujer. "Llámame Molly. Mi marido y yo nos instalamos aquí hace años para alejarnos de todo el mundo. He estado sin mi Kelvin durante casi cinco años."

Endimión la observó mientras ella agita la sopa en el fuego. "Siento su pérdida. Soy Endimión y esta es mi esposa, Serenity."

Molly se encogió de hombros. "Así es la vida, supongo. Es agradable conocerlos."

"¿Vive aquí sola, entonces?"

"Sí." dijo con una sonrisa.

Endimión se preguntaba cómo lo hacía todo sola, pero parecía como si tuviera todo lo que necesitaba. Algunas mujeres podían cazar, y supuso que Molly había aprendido de su marido a mantener los alimentos en la mesa si algo le ocurriera a él.

La sopa estaba servida y sabía deliciosa. Endimión se repitió dos veces antes de entregar el recipiente. Entre la comida y el calor, ya podía sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a descongelarse.

Echó un vistazo a Serenity, y la encontró mirándolo. Sus mejillas tenían un resplandor suave otra vez. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho", admitió. "Nunca he estado tan fría en mi vida. Estaré bien sin ver la nieve de nuevo."

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Se preguntó qué pensaba de él al llamarla su esposa. En Milenio de plata, incluso sin una ceremonia formal, se la consideraba su esposa tan pronto como se les había marcado. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que había hablado de ella como su esposa, y sintió una oleada de orgullo por tenerla a su lado.

Su valiente mujer. Sería una excelente reina.

Molly les entregó, a cada uno una taza de té caliente. "Esto ayudará, también," les dijo. "La tormenta terminará durante la noche, y ambos están invitados a quedarse. Yo sugeriría que no se aventurasen en la tormenta de nuevo."

Endimión encontró la mirada de Serenity, en silencio preguntándole lo que quería hacer. Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente.

"Si no le importa", dijo. "Creo que voy a aceptar su generosa oferta."


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 6

Serenity flexionaba los dedos de los pies para volver a sentirlos. Endimión se acercó más a ella y le frotó sus pies para ayudarla a sentirlos de nuevo.

Ella le sonrió. Era un buen hombre, que se sacrifica mucho por el bien de su pueblo. Conocía su bondad, la sabiduría que parecía poseer incluso a una edad temprana. Milenio de plata prosperaría durante su reinado como lo habían hecho en las generaciones anteriores a él.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", Le preguntó.

Serenity miró a Molly para encontrarla fuera de su alcance de audición. "Estoy pensando que serás un gran rey."

"Contigo a mi lado, puedo hacer cualquier cosa."

Toco su barbilla, frotando la barba por debajo su mano.

"Dime cuál es tu mayor deseo", le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se humedeció sus labios. "Siempre he querido tener hijos. Me encanta la inocencia en los ojos de los bebés cuando te miran, la confianza cuando agarran tu dedo con sus pequeñas manos. Y la risa de los niños debe ser uno de los mejores sonidos en el mundo entero."

"Vas a ser una madre maravillosa."

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Por mucho que quiera tener hijos e hijas con tu cabello oscuro y ojos color azul, tengo miedo. No sé cómo tus padres pudieron soportar dejar a los cuatro irse, sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de no volverlos a ver otra vez."

"Es una oportunidad que tienen todos los Chiba de romper la maldición desde el principio. Anhelo romper la maldición, para poner fin a esta miseria de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no sé cómo hacerlo. Solía repasar la biblioteca de mi Padre, con la esperanza de encontrar algo en esos tomos que me diera alguna pista, pero nunca encontré nada."

"¿Le preguntaste a Kunzite?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Estaba tan preocupado buscándote que se me olvidó."

Entrelazaron los dedos con los suyos. "Entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer una vez que llegamos a Milenio de plata. Vamos a encontrar una manera de ponerle fin. No queremos que nuestros niños sufran por la frustración y la ansiedad de buscar a sus compañeras y traten de escapar de la bestia."

"El peso de un reino entero está en mis hombros, Serenity", murmuró. "No puedo decirte lo pesado que es para mí."

Sólo podía imaginarlo. A pesar de sus anchos hombros, nadie debería tener que soportar tal carga. Ella simplemente se negaba a que sus hijos sufrieran lo que Endimión y sus hermanos habían sufrido.

El brazo de Endimión se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola contra él mientras su calor la rodeaba. Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato a su cercanía. La necesidad que sentía entre sus piernas, empujando dentro de ella era abrumadora.

Él le acarició el cuello. "Me encanta el olor de tu piel", le susurró al oído. "Podría lamerte de pies a cabeza y nunca tener suficiente."

Se estremeció al oír sus palabras. Por los dioses, cómo lo deseaba.

"Podría lamerte también", dijo.

"Ah, no me tientes, amor."

"Pero quiero tentarte."

Sus ojos brillaron diabólicamente. "Puedes tentarme a todos los días para el resto de nuestras vidas."

"Entonces lo haré. ¿Debo empezar esta noche?"

Gimió en su pelo. "Te deseo con una ferocidad que encuentro estimulante y un poco alarmante."

Serenity se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando la mano de Endimión se deslizó dentro su manta y tomó su pecho mientras manoseaba su pezón. El placer fue directo a su sexo, haciendo retorcer juntas sus piernas. Quería deshacerse de las mantas y deslizarse en su regazo lentamente hasta la cima de su polla y cabalgarlo hasta que ambos gritaran de éxtasis.

Sólo la presencia de su anfitriona la detuvo.

"Endimión, por favor." le rogó.

"Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Quieres más?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Debes detenerte. No podemos, no con Molly tan cerca," susurró.

De mala gana, apartó la mano. Su boca, sin embargo, siguió volviéndola loca con sus labios suaves y su lengua caliente, frotando su carne.

Su aliento sopló en su cuello, enviando escalofríos a través de su piel. "Quiero hacer que te corras otra vez", susurró. "Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre."

La resistencia de Serenity se fue desgastando. Su cuerpo estaba en tal estado de necesidad, que estaba casi al punto de ser indiferente si la veían haciéndole el amor a Endimión.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y echó atrás la cabeza, dándole un mayor acceso a su cuello. Sus dientes le rozaron la piel en un latido del corazón antes de que él pasara su lengua por el punto. Fue demasiado para Serenity.

"Por los dioses, cómo te deseo," dijo Endimión, su voz ronca y profunda.

El sonido de los pies moviéndose más cerca de ellos hizo que Serenity levantara la cabeza y abrir los ojos. "Molly está llegando", murmuró.

"Ah, me gustaría ser yo", dijo bromeando.

Ella contuvo la risa y enderezó su manta a su alrededor. Su cuerpo pulsando con necesidad, el deseo corría por sus venas exigentes en busca de la liberación y el placer que solo Endimión podía darle.

Y lo haría. Tan pronto como Molly se fuera a dormir.

Molly se inclinó para agregar otro tronco al fuego, antes de frotar sus manos y los miró hacia abajo. "Hay un ático donde los dos pueden pasar la noche, o puedo hacerles una cama en frente del fuego."

"El ático estará bien", respondió Endimión.

"Saquen cualquier cosa que necesiten, entonces." Molly se movió junto a ellos hacia su cama que estaba instalada justo detrás de ellos.

Serenity se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalera que los llevaría a la buhardilla. Endimión estaba detrás de ella. Tomó algún tiempo para subir la escalera mientras sostenía su manta cerrada, pero para cuando ella y Endimión estaban en el desván, Molly ya estaba en su cama.

Endimión tiró de la manta, y ella la dejó caer por sus caderas. Sus cálidos ojos azules capturados y le sostuvo la mirada mientras ahuecaba su cara.

"Eres mía."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró la marca en su brazo, una marca que dejaba saber a todo el mundo que estaba emparejada. "Soy tuya. Para siempre."

Su beso, cuando llegó, sostenía todo el deseo, la promesa y el amor que ella había visto en sus ojos. Una y otra vez su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la suya.

Empujó su manta, dejando al descubierto su musculosa forma. Con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca ella lo empujó en su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su polla gruesa situada entre sus piernas dura y caliente.

A pesar de que deseaba tenerlo en la mano, se hizo esperar. En cambio, ella extendió sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón bajo ellas. Lentamente las movió por el torso y el abdomen por encima de su ondulante y apretado estómago.

Su pene saltó a la espera cuando su mano se le acercó. Una mirada a su rostro le mostró que la miraba atentamente, en silencio preguntándose si lo tomaría en la mano.

Cuando Serenity no podía soportarlo más, agarró su pene, sorprendida por la suavidad de él. Su pulgar frotó una gota de humedad por encima de la punta.

"Serenity." Su voz era tensa y áspera.

Su mano se movió de arriba y abajo por su longitud, aprendiendo la sensación de tenerlo. Varias veces se quejó, sus manos se agarraron de la manta, pero ni una sola vez la detuvo.

"Te necesito demasiado", susurró.

Antes de que pudiera argumentar que ella no había terminado, se inclinó y la cogió en un beso que le robó el aliento. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, su cuerpo temblaba con cada roce de su vara en contra de su sexo.

Metió la mano entre ellos, deslizando su dedo a través de sus rizos húmedos hasta que los empujó dentro de ella. Serenity se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación y separó su boca de la suya.

Sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera. Sintió su propia humedad y el deseo arrollando dentro de ella.

Como si entendiera su necesidad, Endimión yació de espaldas y la levantó por la cintura hasta que ella se arrodilló sobre su pene. Se dejó caer en él, su longitud, su calor, su dureza llenándola palmo a palmo deliciosamente.

Sus manos le tomaron los pechos y le dio un pellizco a sus pezones antes de que su pulgar comenzara a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los pequeños brotes. Escalofríos de alegría recorrieron a través de ella, obligándola sacudir más sus caderas, consumiéndola en el placer más delicioso.

Lo montaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que los dedos de Endimión presionaban en su piel mientras su propio placer crecía. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, su mano se movió a su sexo y le acarició la perla con el más pequeño de los toques, enviándola más alto.

Su clímax se la llevó casi al instante. Con sus manos en el pecho de Endimión para sostenerla, Serenity mordió sus labios para no gritar y cabalgó su orgasmo. Las manos de Endimión agarraron su cintura, deslizándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su longitud y sumergiéndose en el interior de ella. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello un momento antes de endurecerse debajo de ella, sacudiendo su cuerpo con su propio clímax.

Endimión sostuvo a Serenity mientras caía encima de su pecho, la respiración irregular llenando el aire a su alrededor. Sin embargo, trataron de guardar silencio, estaba seguro de que Molly no se había dormido con su interludio amoroso.

Pasó las manos sobre la espalda de su compañera, aprendiendo la maravillosa, sedosa sensación de su piel. No podía esperar para volver a Milenio de plata con ella a su lado. Entrarían por las compuertas tras las aclamaciones de su pueblo. Su familia estará allí para darles la bienvenida entre abrazos, lágrimas y risas.

Mucha alegría llenaría el reino mientras la maldición se cumpliría una vez más. Endimión sabía que su madre tardaría poco tiempo en prepararles una ceremonia de bodas para ellos. Era sólo una formalidad, pero sabía que Serenity la disfrutaría muchísimo.

No podía esperar a ver la corona puesta sobre sus hermosos rizos color oro, la luz del sol brillando sobre ella y destacando sus cabellos de oro.

Un regalo. Quería darle un regalo, algo que celebrara su regreso a Milenio de plata y su futuro juntos. Había un zafiro con forma de lágrima magnífica que podría transformarse en un collar.

Pero ese regalo no era exactamente lo que había imaginado. En su mente, él pasó por las joyas que había adquirido en los últimos años, así como los de la bóveda real. Y fue entonces cuando recordó el increíble anillo de diamante amarillo que había encontrado antes de dejar Milenio de plata .

Era perfecto justo el regalo para su esposa. No podía esperar a verlo en su mano. Sería un signo de su amor.

¿Amor? ¿La amo? La deseaba, pero ¿amor?

Endimión apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara encontrándola dormida. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y su mano estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

Era hermosa, valiente, leal y con coraje, todo lo que una futura reina de Milenio de plata necesitaba ser. Estar con ella lo hacía sentir completo, y no había duda de que él se preocupaba por ella. La emoción hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido cada vez que la miraba ¿podría ser amor?

Sospechaba que era amor. Pero no podía decirlo con seguridad. Todavía no, de cualquier modo.

Con suavidad, rodó a su lado. Serenity se movió y rodó lejos de él. Pasó la mano sobre la curva de sus caderas guiándola a su cintura. Incluso ahora, tan agotado como estaba, la quería de nuevo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de llenarla de niños. Y entonces recordó la maldición.

Por todos los dioses. No quiero que mis hijos sufran pasando por esto.

Pero no había otra manera. ¿O la había? Nunca había pensado en preguntarle a Kunzite sobre eso. ¿Podría la Fae tener la respuesta todos estos años? Seguramente Endimión no era el primer Chiba en preguntar sobre cómo poner fin a la maldición.

Se inclinó y puso la manta sobre él y Serenity antes de que él se acurrucara contra ella. Sea cual sea el precio que había que pagar, lo haría si ponía fin a la maldición para siempre.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se fue quedando dormido y soñó con su reino, con Serenity a su lado y sus niños jugando a su alrededor.


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 7

Serenity no estaba segura de lo que la despertó. Bostezó y suspiró contra el pecho de Endimión. Su brazo le cubría con su mano el pecho. Incluso dormido, su marido tenía la necesidad de tocarla.

"Mi marido" susurró, amando el sonido de eso.

Aún era difícil creer que Endimión era realmente suyo y que estaban de regreso a Milenio de plata. Si sólo el Tnarg no estuviera tratando de matarla.

Su estado de ánimo estaba ahora destrozado, Serenity se sentó y se agarró una segunda manta contra su pecho mientras se movía al borde de la escalera. Miró a un lado, constatando de fuego todavía crepitante y Molly sentada a la mesa sonriendo. Serenity le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

"¿Espero que hayas dormido bien?" Preguntó Molly.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, gracias. No podemos expresar nuestro agradecimiento por ofrecernos refugio."

Molly despidió con un gesto sus palabras. "Tonterías, hija. Estoy feliz de tener compañía. He estado sola durante mucho tiempo."

Serenity se sentía incómoda en el silencio que siguió mientras Molly miraba su taza. Ella fue por sus ropas. Estaban casi secas, lo que significaba que podrían salir pronto.

"Ven y siéntate conmigo un momento" Molly hizo señas.

Serenity se movió a la mesa y aceptó la taza de té caliente que Molly le ofreció. "Gracias. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para pagar su bondad?"

"Ah, no es necesario, muchacha", dijo la mujer mayor. "¿Hacia dónde viajan usted y su esposo?"

Serenity vaciló. Nadie debía saber de Milenio de plata , pero odiaba mentirle a Molly. Antes de que pudiera responder, Molly continuó:

"Deben ser recién casados."

"Sí, lo somos", admitió Serenity.

Molly pasó el dedo por encima del borde de la taza. "¿Dónde harán su hogar? ¿En la aldea de la base de la montaña?"

"No. Tenemos otros planes."

"Bien, bien" Molly se humedeció sus delgados labios y volvió sus ojos azules hacia Serenity. "Tengo una confesión que hacer."

Serenity se rio entre dientes. "¿Qué sería eso?"

"Mi nombre no es Molly. De hecho, ni siquiera soy humana."

La sonrisa murió en los labios Serenity mientras ella luchaba por comprender lo que acababa Molly de decirle. "¿Quién... que eres?"

"Te mostraré" Con un gesto de la mano, una luz brillante inundó la cabaña.

Serenity levantó su brazo para protegerse los ojos mientras miraba de plano, la mujer mayor se transformó en una mujer joven y hermosa ante sus ojos.

"Este es mi verdadero yo", comenzó a decir. "Mi nombre es Berryl."

Al instante, Serenity sabía quién era. "Tú eres la princesa Fae que maldijo a los Chiba."

Ella negó con la cabeza. El abundante pelo rojo cayó junto a ella brillando alrededor de su cintura. Su mirada azul se arremolinaba duramente mientras miraba fijamente a Serenity. "Yo no soy una princesa, aunque soy una Fae. Fue un Chiba quien me etiquetó de princesa."

Serenity miró al desván, deseando que Endimión despertara y se uniera a ella. Estaba incómoda hablando sola con la Fae.

"Él no se despertará."

La cabeza de Serenity se volvió bruscamente hacia Berryl. Su corazón tronó en su pecho y se estrechó, como si una banda de acero se hubiese envuelto alrededor. "¿Lo has matado?"

"No, no todavía."

Serenity cerró los ojos con alivio. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y miró a Berryl. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. "Tal vez debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta, Serenity de Milenio de plata ."

El estómago Serenity cayó a sus pies con terror. "No entiendo."

"Sí, lo entiendes. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas para tu pareja y todos los Milenio de plata ? "

"Quiero romper la maldición," dijo ella. Si esta era su única posibilidad de deshacerse de la maldición, la tomaría. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para acabar con la maldición?"

Una lenta y astuta sonrisa se formó en los labios rosados de Berryl. "De hecho, la hay. Voy a acabar con la maldición de inmediato."

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Debes renunciar a Endimión."

Serenity se agarró el pecho, incapaz de respirar. La sola idea de estar sin Endimión hizo que su corazón sintiera como si se lo hubieran arrancado de su pecho. "Me pides lo imposible."

"No es así", dijo Berryl mientras se ponía de pie.

Era alta y esbelta. Su vestido azul y de plata estaba hecho del material más escarpado colgaba directamente al suelo y flotaba alrededor de sus pies.

La Fae volvió a Serenity. "Te pido a renunciar a Endimión a cambio de romper la maldición. Nunca más un Chiba tendrá la necesidad de dejar Milenio de plata para encontrar a sus compañeras. Nunca más el Tnarg te cazara a ti o a cualquier Chiba."

Serenity tragó saliva y miró a Endimión durmiendo en el desván. Estaba muy preocupada de que sus hijos tuvieran que salir de Milenio de plata , pero si acordaba, los hijos de Endimión estarían a salvo. No pensaba más allá de eso, pensar en Endimión con alguien más para tener niños hizo rodar su estómago.

Tragó saliva y se enfrentó a la Fae. "¿Y qué hay de la marca en su brazo y el mío?"

Berryl encogió los hombros. "Van a haber desaparecido, al igual que cualquier memoria que tiene de ti y de su tiempo juntos. Él regresará a la seguridad de Milenio de plata a vivir su vida."

Serenity se aferró al respaldo de la silla y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Todos los instintos dentro de ella gritaban para decirle a Berryl que no, pero ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Ella le ofrecía una forma de acabar con la maldición, para darle a los Chiba, así como a todos los de Milenio de plata , un nuevo comienzo.

Endimión no la recordaría, no sabría que ya había encontrado a su compañera, lo que hacía su decisión un poco más fácil.

Se trasladó al fuego y se volvió para mirar a Endimión de nuevo. Él estaba de lado frente a ella ahora. Un mechón de su cabello se había caído sobre su frente, tuvo muchas ganas de alisarlo hacia atrás y sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Va a ser feliz?", Le preguntó.

"Sí. Él se casará dentro de unos años y tendrá hijos, los niños debo mencionar que nunca tendrán que preocuparse de cumplir mi maldición."

Con un suspiro, Serenity se volvió hacia Berryl. "Si jura que no se acordará de mí, entonces yo lo haré. Pero nunca debe recordar nada de mí o de nuestro tiempo juntos, porque separar compañeros es matarnos a los dos."

Berryl se acercó hacia ella. "Mi magia es fuerte. Mientras él viva, nunca te recordará."

"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Voy a volver a la aldea y vivir mi vida?"

"No, no puedes estar en ningún lugar cerca de él. Te llevaré algún lugar lejos, muy lejos. A un lugar donde puedas descansar en paz."

"Está bien" Serenity aceptó antes de que ella cambiara de idea. "Estoy de acuerdo con sus condiciones."

Berryl sonrió. "Una sabia elección, Serenity. No te hubiera gustado morir a manos del Tnarg."

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Serenity con la mención de la bestia.

"Ahora" dijo Berryl mientras le tendía la mano con la palma hacia arriba y apareció una manzana roja y brillante. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es morderla. Sellará nuestro acuerdo."

Vacilante, Serenity alcanzó el fruto hermoso. Nunca le gustaron las manzanas, pero por Endimión haría cualquier cosa.

Con una última mirada a Endimión, Serenity mordió la manzana y comenzó a masticarla. Una extraña sensación comenzó a rodar a través de ella. Creció fuerte, haciéndole dolorosa la respiración.

Su mirada se elevó a Berryl, cuando la manzana cayó de su mano. Podía sentir su corazón empezar a detenerse y el sueño tirar de ella.

"No te resistas, Serenity" instó la Fae que envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella. "Deja que el veneno te lleve. Cuanto más luches, más doloroso será."

¡Endimión, Endimión, por favor ayúdame!

La última cosa que Serenity vio antes de que la oscuridad la tomara fueron los ojos de remolino rojos de Berryl.

Endimión se estiró y se despertó lentamente. Rodó sobre su espalda y se sentó poco a poco mirando a su alrededor. Molly no estaba en ningún lugar de la cabaña, pero un fuego rugía y una hogaza de pan con queso estaban sobre la mesa esperándolo.

Corrió a través del ático y se puso su ropa ya seca. Después de echar un vistazo por la ventana para ver que la tormenta había terminado durante la noche, Endimión arrancó un trozo de pan y se lo comió con el queso.

Al fin, podría regresar a casa el día de hoy.

Una vez que hubo terminado con su comida de la mañana, llamó a Molly. Cuando ella no respondió, se puso su capa y salió. El día había amanecido claro y brillante después de la tormenta, pero todavía no pudo encontrar a Molly.

Quiso despedirse de ella antes de irse. Después de pasar treinta minutos buscándola, se dio por vencido y se dirigió hacia el paso que lo llevaría a casa.

Para el mediodía estaba casi en el paso. Se detuvo a comer el resto del pan y el queso antes de continuar. El frío no le molestaba, como el día anterior, no cuando el calor de Milenio de plata estaba tan cerca.

Dos horas más tarde, el paso quedó a la vista. Endimión aceleró su ritmo envolviendo su capa más ceñida en torno a él. El hielo y la nieve estaba en las paredes del pasaje a su alrededor.

La primera vez que había venido por aquí no había sido un lugar del que disfrutara, pero sabiendo que una vez fuera del estrecho espacio, iba a ver las puertas de Milenio de plata , se empujó con más fuerza.

Corría los últimos cien metros del paso cuando las puertas de Milenio de plata aparecieron a la vista. Una risa burbujeaba en su interior.

"¡Madre, Padre!" gritó. "Estoy en casa. Abran las compuertas."

Al acercarse, vio a su gente que comenzaba a alinearse en las calles con vítores ensordecedores. Y entonces, vio a sus padres corriendo hacia él. Su madre tenía lágrimas que corrían por su hermoso rostro y los ojos de su padre, inundados de lágrimas. Detrás de sus padres vio a sus tres hermanos y sus esposas.

¡Por fin estaba en casa!

Endimión caminó a través de las puertas y fue a los brazos de sus padres.

"Pensé que nunca volverías", dijo su madre entre lágrimas.

Endimión le sonrió antes de que él se volviera hacia su padre.

"Hijo, estamos tan orgullosos de ti", dijo el Rey Etlio.

Caminó alrededor de sus padres a participar en los abrazos de sus hermanos y les dio una palmada en la espalda, llevando la risa a todos.

Cuando por fin pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo, miró a la mujer junto a su hermano y por tan sólo un latido del corazón, sentía como si algo le faltaba.

"Endimión, ¿dónde está tu compañera?", Preguntó Armando.

Endimión encogió de hombros. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Tu compañera?" Repitió Darién. "¿Dónde está ella? No debes regresar sin ella."

"Y sin embargo aquí estoy", respondió Endimión.

La Reina Cálice juntó las manos delante de ella. "Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Etlio, la maldición."

Mamuro cambió de tema. "¿El Tnarg te atacó? ¿Mató a tu compañera?"

"Por supuesto que no", gritó Endimión. "Nunca encontré a mi compañera, pero no importa. Estoy aquí."

Darién soltó un bufido. "Por supuesto que importa, majadero. ¿Te han golpeado la cabeza o algo así? No puedes volver sin tu compañera o Milenio de plata y todos sus ocupantes desaparecerán."

Endimión cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Al menos que lo olvidara, hermanito, yo soy el mayor. Sé más de la maldición que cualquiera de ustedes."

"Eso es discutible" murmuró Armando.

Endimión deslizó su mirada a su segundo hermano más joven. "No me golpeé la cabeza, y el Tnarg no mató a mi compañera."

"Endimión."

La voz profunda detrás de él le resultaba familiar. Se volvió y se encontró a Kunzite de pie justo fuera de las puertas.

"El Tnarg tomó a tu compañera" dijo el comandante Fae suavemente.


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 8

Después de varios golpes al corazón, Endimión pudo mirar a Kunzite. Sin duda, el comandante Fae estaba equivocado. ¿Podría Endimión haber perdió a su compañera? Estaría gritando de agonía por la pérdida, muriéndose.

A su alrededor, el silencio de Milenio de plata era ensordecedor. Podía sentir las miradas de su pueblo, las preguntas no dichas de su familia.

Y todo lo que Endimión podía hacer era estar de pie con su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

"Hay algo mal." Murmuró.

Kunzite dio un paso hacia él, girando sus intensos ojos azules de Fae, mientras lo consideraba. "Más de lo que sabes, Endimión. Te han hechizado. Has encontrado a tu compañera. Ambos iban de camino a Milenio de plata cuando encontraron problemas."

"Imposible." ¿Lo es?

"Escucha a tu corazón", dijo Armando detrás de él.

Endimión ignoro su hermano y empujó lejos su capa. Sería capaz de saber quién estaba mintiendo si el tatuaje estuviera en su brazo. Con un brusco tirón, se arrancó la manga de su túnica.

Para encontrar su brazo desnudo sin ningún tatuaje.

Levantó la mirada hacia Kunzite. "¿Ves? Nunca la encontré."

"Entonces, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de volver a Milenio de plata ?", Preguntó en voz baja Kunzite.

Endimión se pasó una mano por el pelo, su frustración y confusión crecían a cada momento. Él empezó a caminar. "Esto no tiene sentido", dijo moviéndose.

Cada vez que trato de pensar en el día anterior, su cabeza empezaba a latir con fuerza. Se agarró la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Ese es el hechizo que te impide recordar", dijo Kunzite.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Esto no está sucediendo. Endimión había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a casa para descubrir que había fracasado.

Dejó caer sus manos y se volvió hacia Kunzite. "¿Cómo pude pasar a través de las puertas? Si mi compañera no está conmigo, ¿por qué Milenio de plata todavía está aquí?"

Kunzite suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Tu compañera le puso fin a la maldición"

Las rodillas de Endimión amenazaron con ceder, cuando las palabras de Kunzite penetraron en su mente. Se sentía como si alguien acabara de patearle las bolas.

Un destello de sonrisa hermosa de una mujer se precipitó a través de su cerebro. Cerró los ojos al ver que otra imagen, esta vez de largos rizos de oro miel envuelto alrededor de sus dedos.

Y entonces lo supo.

¡Por los dioses!

"Serenity", echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó mientras caía de rodillas.

Un dolor tan intenso, tan violento arrancado a través de él que pensaba que su pecho se había desgarrado. Puso la mano en su pecho y cerró los ojos cuando el dolor lo desgarró.

"Endimión, tu brazo", dijo Darién a su lado.

Echó un vistazo para encontrar el tatuaje que era otra vez visible. ¿Dónde estaba Serenity, y quien le había hecho esto?

"¿Kunzite?", le preguntó.

El Fae levantó una mano. "Antes de exigir venganza, entiende lo hizo tu compañera."

"Lo entiendo" dijo Endimión. Demasiado bien. "¿Dónde está Serenity?"

Kunzite cerró su mente, su cuerpo se endureció. "Berryl. Muéstrate."

Casi al instante se produjo un destello de luz y otra Fae, una mujer imponente, apareció. Echó una mirada a Kunzite, pero su atención se mantuvo en Endimión.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Preguntó. "¿Te gusta saber que tendrás que vivir tu vida sin la persona que amas? Si Kunzite no hubiese intervenido, te habrías casado en pocos años con una buena chica de Milenio de plata y habrías tenido muchos bebés."

"Yo quiero a Serenity" Endimión gritó cuando se puso de pie.

Berryl encogió sus hombros delgados. "Ella hizo un trato conmigo. No se puede romper, ni voy a renunciar a ella a menos que desees que la maldición vuelva a Milenio de plata por otra generación una vez más."

Endimión no podía hacer eso más de lo que podía olvidar a Serenity.

"Te olvidas de algo, Berryl", dijo Kunzite. "El acuerdo que hiciste con Serenity está roto."

La mujer Fae rodo sus ojos. "Nada puede romper ese pacto."

"Rompiste tu palabra con Serenity", continuó Kunzite como si ella no hubiese hablado. "Le juraste que Endimión nunca recordaría una sola cosa acerca de ella."

Endimión apretó los puños. "Me acuerdo de todo lo relacionado con ella."

Los arremolinados ojos rojos de Berryl fueron de Endimión a Kunzite y viceversa. "Tú hiciste esto, Kunzite" gritó.

"Ya has tenido tu venganza", dijo el comandante de Fae. "Durante siglos pusiste a los Chiba y a sus compañeras en peligro. Serenity voluntariamente dio su vida para que la maldición fuera rota."

Endimión podía escuchar los murmullos de su pueblo, así como a sus hermanos sacar sus espadas de sus vainas. Los seres humanos no podían ganar una batalla con un Fae, pero los Chiba no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras retuvieran a la compañera de Endimión.

"Dame a Serenity", exigió.

Kunzite sonrió, sus labios se apretaron amenazadoramente sobre sus dientes.

"Berryl no tienes más opción que devolver a Serenity. Ahora."

Endimión esperaba con gran expectación que su amada regresara. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Echó un vistazo a Berryl para encontrar que comenzaba a reír.

Ella echó la cabeza atrás y se rio de lleno.

"¿Quieres a Serenity de regresó?" Le preguntó a Endimión. "Entonces puedes tenerla."

Hubo un destello cegador. Endimión miró a sus pies para encontrar la mitad de Serenity tendida en la nieve y la otra mitad en las piedras azules de Milenio de plata .

Él cayó de rodillas al instante y la llevó a su pecho. "Serenity", la llamó.

Pero ella no se movió.

¡No! No la puedo perder. No la perderé.

Endimión la sacudió. "Serenity. Despierta, amor. Estamos en casa."

"Nunca vas a despertarla", dijo Berryl, la alegría evidente en su hermosa, cara maligna.

"Kunzite", Endimión llamó al Fae.

Había movimiento detrás de Endimión cuando su familia se reunió alrededor. Su apoyo le ayudó, pero él no estaba necesitado, era Serenity.

"Ayúdala", le rogó al comandante Fae cuando Kunzite se arrodilló en frente de él.

Kunzite apretó los labios en una línea plana y pasó la mano por Serenity. Respiró hondo y se sentó. "Berryl la puso en un sueño profundo donde se quedará para la eternidad."

"No" dijo Endimión negando con cabeza.

La ira lo consumió. "¿Cómo? Dijiste que el pacto se había roto."

"Lo está, es por lo que la tienes contigo ahora. Lo otro, no formaba parte del pacto."

Endimión acarició su mejilla, en silencio pidiéndole que despertara para poder mirarla a sus ojos celestes y ver su hermosa sonrisa. Se negó a vivir sin ella. Un Chiba nunca vivía mucho, después que su compañera se hubiera ido.

Una mano le agarró el hombro. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar a su padre encima de él. "Tráela al palacio, hijo. Averiguaremos qué hacer, pero no puedes quedarte aquí."

Sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero Endimión no había terminado con Berryl. "¿Qué pasará con Berryl?", preguntó a Kunzite.

"La llevaré de vuelta al reino de los Fae. Va a ser castigada por lo que le ha hecho a tus familiares y a Serenity."

Endimión volvió la mirada hacia Berryl y perdió el aliento mientras la observaba convertirse en el Tnarg. La una vez hermosa Fae era ahora la horrible bestia que había tratado de matar a cada Chiba.

"Dioses", exclamó Darién detrás de él.

Mamuro dio un paso hacia la criatura. "Quiero un pedazo de su pellejo."

"Mamuro ", Endimión dijo en un tono tranquilo que sabía que iba a detener a su hermano. Cuando Mamuro se detuvo, Endimión cogió a Serenity del suelo y se puso de pie.

Quería atravesar su espada en la criatura, pero en cambio, mantuvo el arma en la funda de su cintura y se acercó al Tnarg. "Eras tú todo el tiempo. No sólo nos maldijiste y trasladaste a nuestras compañeras a otras épocas del tiempo, también las cazabas."

"Y casi tuvo éxito en matarnos y a nuestras compañeras" dijo Darién gritando.

Endimión tomó aire para tranquilizarse. "¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque mi antepasado no correspondió tu amor? ¿Eres realmente tan mezquina?"

"Soy Fae," Gruño la bestia con la voz irreconocible de Berryl. "Nadie escoge a un mortal por sobre un Fae. Nadie."

"No sin consecuencias, ¿no?", Preguntó Endimión. "Después de todos estos siglos cuando vencimos todas las probabilidades y regresamos a Milenio de plata con nuestras compañeras, incluso escapando de ti, ganaste al final. Serenity hizo la cosa más valiente que una persona podría hacer. Se sacrificó por la felicidad de la gente de Milenio de plata ."

"Exactamente", gritó el Tnarg. "Quería romper la maldición para el pueblo, y no le importaba dejarte."

Endimión no la creyó ni por un momento. "No te habría hecho prometer que borraras todos mis recuerdos de ella si ese fuera el caso. En este momento podría ser portadora del futuro heredero al trono, pero no te importa. Ahora que has conseguido tu venganza final y herirás a los Chiba como nunca antes."

Posó la mirada sobre la fea bestia. "Esta forma que tomas, es como realmente eres, no la Fae que dices ser. ¿Quieres saber por qué mi ancestro jugó contigo? Porque vio lo que está dentro de ti, vio lo que realmente eres. Y palideces en comparación con las mujeres a las que estamos destinados."

Sin una palabra más, se dio vuelta y regresó donde Serenity. Él la levantó suavemente en sus brazos y pasó junto a sus hermanos hacia sus padres.

"Serenity es de Milenio de plata ", les dijo. "Kunzite le ordenó marcharse días después de que yo lo hiciera para que me esperara en el mundo detrás de nuestras puertas. Su familia está aquí."

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a enviar por ellos de inmediato."

Endimión miró a su madre para ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza. "Tenía la esperanza de poder celebrar este día y planificar vuestra boda, no para estar de luto por tu pérdida."

"Oh, hijo" susurró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Endimión dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, ya que él no podía hacerlo. Él y Serenity sólo habían tenido unas pocas horas preciosas juntos, pero en ese corto tiempo, habían experimentado la mayor alegría de toda su vida.

Él la miró, cuando comenzó el largo camino al palacio, en los altos de los acantilados. Casi podía imaginarse que estaba simplemente dormida y se despertaría en algún momento, avergonzada de que él la llevara en brazos.

Dioses, ¿cómo podría vivir sin ella?


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Capítulo 9

Por dos días Endimión se sentó junto a Serenity, negándose a comer o dejarla. El reino entero lloró la pérdida de su futura reina, pero nadie lo lamentó más que Endimión.

Le había hablado, gritado y rogado que despertara, pero ella no se movió. Ni siquiera una mueca para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

Era el peor tipo de tortura imaginable.

Un movimiento detrás le llamó la atención. Cuando miró por encima de su hombro encontró a sus tres hermanos de pie hombro con hombro.

Eran buenos hombres, sus hermanos. Buenos, fuertes, leales y los mejores guerreros que él conocía.

"No puedo gobernar a Milenio de plata sin ella," por fin habló en el silencio.

En realidad había estado pensando en ello durante los últimos dos días. Ya había hablado con sus padres. No estaban de acuerdo con su decisión, pero de todas formas respetaban su decisión.

"Abdicaré al trono mañana. Mamuro , como el siguiente hermano será el heredero."

Mamuro sacudió la cabeza. "No lo quiero, Endimión. Es tuyo. Estás destinado a ser el rey de Milenio de plata ."

"Estoy destinado a ser rey con mi reina a mi lado. Si no puedo tener a Serenity, ¿qué bien iba a ser para nuestro pueblo? Es lo mejor, Mamuro . Confía en mí en esto."

Los hombros de Armando cayeron cuando dejó escapar un suspiro. "Entiendo por qué piensas que no puedes gobernar, pero creo que si puedes. ¿Qué hubiera querido Serenity que hicieras?"

Endimión miró a su compañera y le acarició un mechón de rizos color miel. Sintió el despertar de una sonrisa porque sabía exactamente lo que ella diría. "Me diría que cumpliera con mi deber, a pesar de todo."

Tan pronto como comenzó la sonrisa, desapareció. Se volvió hacia sus hermanos. "Rezo para que a ninguno le quiten a su pareja. El dolor es... insoportable."

Darién dio un codazo a sus hermanos y salieron de la habitación al instante Endimión se centró una vez más en su compañera. Darién se volvió a sus hermanos cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Armando.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Mamuro .

Darién se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho. "Serena y yo hemos estado la mayor parte de las dos últimas noches tratando de pensar en una forma en que el hechizo se pueda deshacer."

"Ya he examinado eso", admitió Armando mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. "Sólo la Fae que puso el hechizo lo puede quitar."

Mamuro soltó un bufido. "Maravilloso. ¿Qué nos deja eso ahora? Yo gobernaré si debo hacerlo, pero Endimión nació para ese puesto. Es lo suyo."

"Él ya definió sus movimientos," dijo Darién. Se volvió y se acercó a una de las ventanas arqueadas en el pasillo que daban a su reino. "Todo lo que siempre quise fue que cada uno de nosotros regresara con su compañera."

"Pensamos que sería suficiente", admitió Armando en voz baja. "No me puedo imaginar perder Bunny."

"Ni yo a Usagi," Mamuro estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Ha encontrado ya Kunzite a Berryl?"

Darién sacudió la cabeza. "No. Yo quería ir en su busca, pero Kunzite dijo que si ella podía eludir a un Fae, yo no sería de ayuda."

"Tiene razón", dijo Mamuro burlándose.

Darién le lanzó una mirada negra, pero se arruinó con una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció. "Si pudiéramos encontrar a Berryl, podríamos hablar con ella para que libere a Serenity."

Armando se apartó de la pared. "No va a suceder. Incluso si Kunzite y su ejército la encontraran, va a ser condenada en su reino inmediatamente. No habrá tiempo para que ella nos ayude."

"Mierda", Mamuro maldijo.

Darién no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Endimión se sorprendió al ver que la noche había caído. La última vez que notó el cielo por las muchas ventanas de la cámara, había sido hace días. ¿Cómo había perdido tantas horas?

Había revivido cada segundo de cada momento que él y Serenity habían estado juntos. Si él hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora, nunca se habría detenido en esa cabaña.

Cuando Kunzite le había dicho del truco de Berryl que había jugado en ellos, el estómago de Endimión se contrajo de disgusto. Sabía que había sido extraño encontrar una cabaña en la montaña, pero que había estado tan aliviado al verla que no había pensado más en ello. Ahora sabía por qué.

"Lo siento mucho, Serenity," dijo, y sus dedos se entrelazaros con los de ella. "Yo tenía que protegerte. Fallé, amor."

"¿La amas?"

Endimión dio la vuelta al sonido de la voz de Berryl para encontrar a la Fae parada detrás de él. Pensó en llamar a sus hermanos o a Kunzite pero no pudo hacerlo en ese instante.

Suspiró y se volvió a Serenity. "Sí, la amo." Tal vez fue cuando se habían arrebatado se había dado cuenta que las emociones dentro de él eran de amor, no sólo de lujuria. Serenity era su todo, la otra parte de su alma. Sin ella, no era nada.

"Deberías acabar de matarla", dijo Endimión cuando la rabia comenzó a construirse en su interior una vez más. Él soltó la mano de Serenity y se levantó para hacer frente a la Fae. "Lo que has hecho con ella, por mí, es innecesariamente cruel. No fuimos nosotros que dañamos tu orgullo. Tienes hechizada a alguien tan hermosa, tan buena que todo nuestro reino llora su pérdida."

Las facciones tranquilas de Berryl no se movieron. "¿Lloras por ella?"

Alzó las manos en derrota. No sabía por qué estaba hablando con ella. Nada iba a cambiar lo que había hecho. "Por supuesto, lloró por mi compañera."

"La voz se ha extendido de que estás abdicando al trono y transfiriéndolo a Mamuro ."

Su mirada se estrechó. "Lo hice. No valgo nada para Milenio de plata sin Serenity a mi lado. Ella aún vive, por eso yo no puedo morir, pero estoy muerto por dentro."

"¿Un compañero morirá sin el otro?"

"Sí" dijo, y le dio la espalda a Berryl. No podía mirar a la impresionante Fae sin ver al Tnarg. Era repugnante.

A pesar de que probablemente debería estar de rodillas suplicando que liberara a Serenity, Berryl había mostrado su verdadero yo. No le importaba nada más que ella misma. No podía comprender la magnitud de su dolor, y tratar de hacerla comprender sería inútil.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?", Preguntó. Cuando no hubo respuesta miró sobre su hombro para descubrir que había desaparecido.

Endimión se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse junto a la cama y una vez más tomó la mano de Serenity en la suya. Se rascó su mandíbula con bigotes y apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama, dejando que el agotamiento se apoderara de él.

Berryl contempló a Endimión y a Serenity, y lo mucho que había hecho cuando ellos habían estado en la cabaña. Toda su consumadora necesidad de herir a alguien como ella había sido herida la había llevado por un camino que estaba tan lejos de la forma de vida Fae como ningún otro. Los Fae debían velar por los seres humanos y ayudarlos no perjudicarlos.

Sintió la presencia de Kunzite antes de verlo. Estaba cansada de correr, cansada de esconderse de las hadas que la habían perseguido durante siglos. Habían pasado dos mil años desde que había visto su propio reino.

Los Fae llevaban la magia de su reino, pero ella había sido incapaz de alimentar su magia con todo su odio. Y cualquier Fae sabía que eso la transformaría en maligna.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí" dijo en voz baja Kunzite.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró al apuesto comandante Fae. Kunzite tenía una larga lista de admiradoras, pero aún tenía que encontrar a su compañera por lo que sabía.

"Cuando era más joven, solía soñar con el día en que me enamoraría, en la familia que no tardaría en llegar y los años de felicidad por delante", le confesó.

No estaba segura de por qué le dijo ese secreto del que ella no lo había compartido con nadie.

Kunzite la miraba con sus ojos azules arremolinados. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Nunca esperé enamorarme de un humano."

Se quedaron en silencio mientras ambos miraban a la pareja para dormir.

"¿Alguna vez encontraste a tu pareja, Kunzite?"

Vaciló durante tanto tiempo que pensó que no le respondería. "No" dijo finalmente.

"¿Crees que lo harás?"

"Con el tiempo," respondió.

Respiró hondo y se encaró con él. "Estoy lista."

"Que así sea", dijo él y la agarró por la muñeca un momento antes de que se transportaran al Reino Fae.

Kunzite quería golpear algo. Fuerte. No podía creer que, incluso cuando le rogó antes de que Berryl fuera condenada a muerte, todavía no liberaba a Serenity del hechizo.

Y ahora tenía que decirle a Endimión que toda la esperanza se había perdido.

Después de todo... había fracasado. No era algo que hacía, nunca, y que no le gustaba la sensación que amenazaba con estrangularlo.

Si solo hubiera sabido en lo que se había convertido Berryl. Si hubiera estado allí para advertir de antemano Endimión y Serenity, nada de esto habría sucedido. La maldición ahora podría estar rota, pero el dolor de Endimión era el dolor del Milenio de plata.

Endimión abrió los ojos para ver un pajarillo sentado en la ventana. Levantó la cabeza y el pájaro salió volando al nuevo día. Endimión se protegió los ojos del sol brillante y bostezó.

Se quedó inmóvil cuando los dedos de Serenity se movieron contra suyo.

Su mirada se dirigió a su cara. Por debajo de sus párpados, vio sus ojos moverse.

"¿Serenity? Amor, vuelve a mí", suplicó. "Por favor, Serenity."

Una risa medio sollozo brotó de sus labios cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron, y respiró profundamente. Contuvo la respiración hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Endimión?"

Sonrió. "Sí, amor. Soy yo."

"Te ves horrible. ¿Qué...?" Sus palabras se callaron cuando sus ojos se abrieron por comenzar a recordar lo que había sucedido. "¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé, y no me importa ", dijo y la llevó contra su pecho. La envolvió con sus brazos y la besó por toda la cara. "Me alegro de que estés de vuelta."

Cuando ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y le acarició el cuello, Endimión conoció la verdadera felicidad. Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para reclamar sus labios en un beso que comenzó suave y gentil, pero pronto se transformó en caliente y apasionado mientras sus deseos se disparaban.

Aunque él quería tenderla y dar placer su cuerpo durante horas, eso tendría que esperar. Terminó el beso y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

"Estamos en Milenio de plata ", le dijo.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos rodaron. "¿De veras? Lo hiciste, Endimión. Como yo sabía que lo harías."

"No, amor. Tú lo hiciste. Pusiste fin a la maldición."

Ella apartó la mirada. "Fue lo más difícil que he hecho alguna vez, dejarte. Ella te había hechizado para que durmieras durante nuestra conversación, pero juró que no me recordarías."

"Lo hice al principio. Kunzite me ayudó a darme cuenta de que te había encontrado, y una vez que me acordé de ti, se rompió el pacto que tú y Berryl habían hecho. Volviste a mí, pero usó su magia para hacerte dormir por toda la eternidad y nunca despertar."

"Ella es el Tnarg", dijo Serenity.

Endimión asintió con la cabeza. "Le mostró eso a todo Milenio de plata. Kunzite la capturó y la llevó de regreso a su reino para el juicio. Fue condenada a muerte por sus actos en contra de los humanos."

Serenity se mordió el labio. "¿Eso fue lo que rompió el hechizo?"

"No" dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Endimión volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Kunzite. "Entonces, ¿qué rompió el hechizo?"

"Berryl lo hizo", dijo Kunzite. "Le pedí que lo liberara, pero se negó a contestarme. Creo que había quitado ya el hechizo antes de que se lo pidiera."

"Si estaba de acuerdo, ¿habría salvado su vida?", Preguntó Serenity.

"Sí."

Endimión frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿por qué no lo admitió?"

"Creo que quería morir", dijo Kunzite y se acercó a una ventana. "Se había apartado de nuestras costumbres. La maldad se había hundido en su alma, y estaba cansada de eso. Quería la libertad. La única manera de obtenerlo era con la muerte."

Endimión envolvió su brazo alrededor de Serenity. "Siento que este muerta, pero me alegro de que liberara a Serenity."

Kunzite volvió hacia ellos y sonrió, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. "¿Supongo que esto quiere decir que mantendrás la corona?"

Endimión reía en el ceño fruncido a Serenity. "Sí, lo haré."

Con un guiño Kunzite se acercó a la puerta. "Voy a informar a tus padres. Prepárese para una invasión de la familia", dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"¿Ibas a renunciar al lugar que te corresponde como heredero?", Le preguntó Serenity.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la besó de nuevo. "Sin ti, no soy nada", dijo entre besos.

"¿Puede eso esperar?", Dijo Mamuro cuando entró en la habitación. "Vi a Kunzite en el pasillo y me dio la noticia."

Endimión gimió. "¿Puedes volver a aparecer dentro de poco?"

"No." dijo Mamuro con una sonrisa. "Quiero conocer a mi nueva cuñada y la futura reina del Milenio de plata."

Endimión rodo sus ojos pero no pudo detener la risa que brotaba. Justo ayer su vida había estado llena de desesperación, y ahora mientras miraba a su hermosa compañera, el futuro se extendía delante de ellos, llevándolos a quién sabe dónde


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

bueno chicas llega el final de esta serie con mi libro favorito, en los otros me equivoque en el nombre del de la primer historia este es el orden

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DEL DESEO

HISTORIA 2 PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

HISTORIA 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR

**Esta es mi historia favorita, para mi la mejor de las 3, espero también sea de su agrado**

PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

Epílogo

Dos semanas más tarde...

Las manos de Serenity se apretaron en el cobertor, su espalda arqueada mientras gemía. "Endimión, por favor" le rogó.

No levantó su cabeza de entre sus piernas mientras seguía a lamiendo su sexo, torturando su perla hasta que se retorcía y quedaba sin aliento. Cada vez que se acercaba al punto más alto, se detenía y acariciaba sus pechos o la besaba.

"Necesito correrme", gritó ella.

Él se rio entre dientes, el sonido vibró contra su sexo y la hizo oprimirse en su contra. Su dedo empujó dentro de ella, acariciándole lentamente al principio e incrementó su ritmo al añadir un segundo dedo.

"Es demasiado. ¡Ah, dioses, Endimión!" se quejó ella. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo, la tensión nerviosa en su interior apretada como un arco, adolorido por la liberación.

Justo cuando creía que él se lo daría, la volcó sobre su estómago y luego se levantó sobre las manos y las rodillas. Sus grandes manos se frotaron sobre su parte trasera, tocando y abriendo sus nalgas mientras frotaba su pene contra ella.

"Me encanta tu trasero."

Serenity fue más allá de las palabras. Levantó sus caderas, por lo que su trasero se levantó en el aire. Cuando él gimió, sonrió, sabiendo que sufría como ella.

Por último, frotó su pene contra su húmedo sexo antes de deslizarse en ella. Gritó cuando la agarró por sus caderas y se enterraba hasta la raíz. Le dio un empujón fuerte y rápido que hizo hervir su sangre.

Era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Él comenzó a bombear dentro de ella, haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran mientras cerraba sus ojos y se ahogaba en el éxtasis.

Cuanto más rápido arremetía en ella, más rápido su cuerpo se levantaba. Cuando por fin su orgasmo la invadió, gritó su nombre y su cuerpo se apretó en torno a su miembro.

Aun así, continuó empujando, sus dedos se hundían en sus caderas mientras llegaba más profundo en ella. Sabía que él estaba cerca por la forma en que incremento su ritmo. Después del placer que le había dado, quiso devolverle el favor así que ella empezó a moverse contra él.

"Serenity", gritó mientras se sumergía en el interior de ella, tocando su vientre cuando él derramó su semilla, su cuerpo se sacudió con su clímax.

Su respiración entrecortada llenaba la habitación, mientras caían como uno en la cama.

"Creo que estoy hecho para esto" Endimión susurró.

Serenity se rio y se apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente húmeda. "Dijiste eso hace una hora."

"Dame otra hora, entonces."

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. "La ceremonia fue hermosa."

"Y larga", dijo con el ceño fruncido.

El techo brillaba con cada movimiento de su mano por el bello diamante amarillo que él le había dado y que ahora capturaba los rayos del sol. "Me encanta el anillo."

"Te queda bien", dijo y besó a su sien. "No creo que tenga que esperar una hora más. Mi polla se mueve por ti de nuevo."

Serenity rodo dándose vuelta y cogió su endurecido pene. "Eres insaciable."

"Sólo contigo, amor. Si seguimos así vas a estar embarazada pronto."

"Hmmm, eso sería bueno."

Endimión la arrojó sobre su espalda y se levantó sobre su codo, mientras que con la otra mano ahuecada su sexo. "¿Vamos a asegurarnos, entonces?"

"Oh, sí" gimió cuando deslizo un dedo dentro de ella.

"Nunca digas que no estoy dispuesto a complacerte."

Serenity sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla. Y se alegró mucho por eso.

Con la maldición rota, los Chiba y Milenio de plata permanecerían ocultos por siempre. Nunca más los príncipes tendrían que irse y pelear con el Tnarg. Todo era como debía ser.

Había encontrado a su pareja, un hombre que podría llenar sus días con amor, luz y risas. Verdaderamente un sueño hecho realidad.

Fin

**A que es la mejor de las 3?**


End file.
